The Day Ray Asks Felicity Out
by OlicityShipper
Summary: (Spin off of The Day Oliver Asked Her Out) Initially Ray and Felicity were just fake dating. But then real feelings developed. A year has passed since Ray Palmer has left Starling City. Felicity Smoak is heartbroken. But with the help of Sara Lance, they travel to France together to get Felicity's happy ending back.
1. Prologue

**Just so everyone is clear… I did this alternate ending continuously. So ****everything**** is exactly the same, even feelings. Except this time, Felicity figures out Ray is in love with her.**

**Warning:**

**1)If you haven't finished The Day Oliver Asked Her Out... FINISH IT! :D Because if you don't I can assure you will be so lost when you read this story. ****2) Oliver will be mentioned _sparingly_ in this. ****3) It will be PURE Raylicity. ****4) I know I am posting 3 months later, but remember this Ray Palmer isn't the same as the one on Arrow. So if you have forgotten what Ray is like, i highly suggest you reread the latest chapters of TDOAHO :)**

**And please, if you are a _hardcore_ Oliciter who hates Ray for some strange unfathomable reason do NOT proceed. Do you hear me? Do NOT proceed!**

**The story is picking off where Ray was leaving for his business trip.**

* * *

~~~Prologue~~~

_"Sir. I hate to disturb you…again…but the jet is ready, we might want to leave now if we don't want to be late."_

Felicity patted Ray's face lightly, "You should go."

He stared back at her and frowned. Why was his cheek tingling at her touch? It had been happening since their kiss at the gym. This hadn't happened since…his frown deepened….

Jean.

"Ray?" Felicity asked as she saw the vacant look on his face.

Drawn out of his deep thoughts Ray plastered a fake smile and quickly kissed her before saying, "Bye Jean."

Ray furrowed his brows…

_Why is Felicity frowning? Was it something I said?_

"You ok?" He asked noticing the smile on Felicity's face fade.

_… wait… did I just—_

"You called me Jean." She said with a miffed look. Ray's fake smile fell. He must have accidentally mixed Jean for Felicity.

"Is something wrong?" Felicity asked touching Ray's arm.

"I have to go." Ray said while backing away from her. Loving someone that wasn't Jean was not something he was used to.

"What? Ray, it's fine, I'm not angr—"

Ray tugged his hand away from Felicity. No. He wasn't in love with Felicity. He couldn't be… she loves Oliver… and she always would.

"Ray?" She asked hurt.

_I have to break up with her. _

"Bye Felicity." He said firmly, he turned without looking back. He exhaled a deep breath,

_I'm so sorry Smoak._

As he sat down he stared at the cookies she gave him.

He sighed and stared out at the window. Felicity was starting to mean a lot more to him than he thought possible. Before, it was more of an infatuation, a distraction from the hurt from Jean. Now it was much more.

But how? Why is it when he thought of Jean, there was no longer the ache in his heart? He frowned, he knew why.

"I'm in love with her." He murmured.

Felicity and he were supposed to stay as friends. How did he manage to fall for her? Maybe it was in between the comforting, the bickering, the rivalry, the hugging, the glances, the kissing... or maybe the fact she made him happy. Happiness was strange to him, but Felicity made it natural. He didn't have to force a smile when she rambled on, he didn't have to look to hard to know she was beautiful and he certainly couldn't deny he was in love with her anymore.

But no matter how much he'd want to tell her. It didn't matter.

Why?

Because she didn't love him. She loved Oliver.

He looked down at the tiny ground of Starling as a waitress handed him a flight magazine. He ignored the nagging at the back of his mind, he didn't need Felicity. If he could survive 7 years without her, he sure could now.

But deep down, at the back of his mind, he remembered her rosy perfume, her classic hot pink lips, her babbling, her blonde ponytail…

Ray shook his head, no more Felicity Smoak.

"Excuse me ma'am, can I have a cup of coffee?" He asked.

After he accepted the coffee, he closed his eyes as he took a sip of the bitter drink. Ironically this had become his habit when he was grieving Jean. Shutting everyone out and blocking the pain by drinking coffee.

He winced, he needed to stop thinking about Felicity because he was never returning back to Starling.

* * *

**I planned from the beginning of my story that I was going to have two alternate endings. So I hope that gives solice to the few of you who were wondering where I was going with the story from the beginning. The spin-off this is not only the ending a lot of you preferred but also the ending I _personally wanted_. Got to admit, Raylicity wore off on me, so I thought they deserved their own story. Some of you might have noticed from the amount of time I spent on Ray compared to Oliver. Bt hey, to be honest whoever she ended up with I'd still have lots of hate mail so :/**


	2. France, here we come!

**Song to put on repeat as you read: Come Back Down by Greg Laswell ft Sara Bareilles.**

**BTW: Unlike Arrow, Sara is still alive and well ;) ****RIP to her character. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

~~~A year later~~~

"And that, is how Queen Consolidated can improve revenue by concentrating more on its biotech division." Felicity said after wrapping up her presentation.

The board members clapped as Walter stood up and shook her hand, "Wonderful idea Ms. Smoak."

"Thank you." Felicity said with a small smile.

After the board members left, Felicity plopped on a chair from exhaustion. Ever since Ray let Oliver regain control of Queen Consolidated, Oliver promoted Felicity to Vice President.

Felicity winced, she didn't like thinking about Ray. Not after he broke up with her and left her…

"Hey. Felicity, mind if I ask you something?" Oliver asked.

"Yes?" Felicity answered while rubbing her temple.

Oliver looked up from his file, "You've been … off minded lately. Want to talk about it?"

Felicity smiled weakly, "I'm just tired."

Oliver gave her a hug, "Take the week off. You need it."

Felicity shook her head, "You need me here. Queen Consolidated is has never been busier."

"Go Felicity." Oliver said with a smile.

Felicity nodded slowly, "Alright."

While driving home, Felicity slowed down as she passed by Ray's old mansion. It was now occupied by an elderly elite couple who recently moved into Starling. She stared at the couple who entered their house.

Felicity sniffed, imagine, that could have been her and Ray...

"Come on Felicity, you've got to get over him." She muttered to herself as she sped away from the mansion.

After arriving at her house, she opened her door to see Sara sprawled on the floor with stacks of DVDs around her. Felicity rolled her eyes remembering Sara had moved in with her. They had become roommates now.

"Sara! What are you doing?" Felicity asked while trying not to step on the cases scattered on the floor.

Sara sat up, "You've cooped yourself with work for so long. So I decided we should have a movie night. You know. Like old times."

Felicity yawned, "I'm a bit tired Sara. Maybe later?"

"You've been saying that for ages."

"Well, being the Vice President of Queen Consolidated can be tiring."

"Liar." Sara said with a concerned frown.

She shrugged and closed her eyes while Sara continue to search for movies. Felicity hated to admit it but Sara had a good sense of knowing when she was lying.

Sara arched her brow, "Felicity, it's been months since you officially ended things with Oliver. You can't tell me you're still trying to get over him."

Felicity sighed, "Sara. Oliver's my best friend now. I can assure you, I'm not moping over Oliver."

Sara smiled and turned excitedly, "Well that explains things."

Felicity rolled her eyes, "And what would that be?"

"You're moping over Ray… aren't you?" Sara said wriggling her brows.

Felicity frowned, and avoided her friends gaze, "Of course not I'm not moping over that _jerk_."

Sara squealed, "I knew it!"

Felicity raised her brow; Sara wasn't one to squeal, "Sara, can we please change the subject?"

"Of course not." Sara said firmly as she sat next to Felicity, "I think you still have unresolved feelings about Ray."

Felicity almost laughed, "Me? No." Felicity frowned at Sara who was still laughing at her, "Sara. I'm serious. I'm not in love with him."

Sara crossed her arms and smirked, "I never said anything about love."

Felicity shifted in her seat, "I don't have feelings for Ray anyway."

"And if so, why is your face getting peachy?"

Felicity felt at her cheeks, why was it getting warm? "Probably because it's hot in here," she said indignantly.

"Mmmhm and why do you keep avoiding the subject every time we talk about Ray?" Sara said with arched bows.

Felicity blinked rapidly as she stammered, "B-because. I just don't like talking about …_him_. Ok?"

Sara shook her head at her friend in denial, "You see! You can't even say his name."

Felicity winced as she drank the coffee. Coffee. Ray used to drink coffee…

Sara furrowed her brows; Felicity was more hurt about Ray than she thought. "Come on Felicity, I think we should go to the gym."

"No. I just need to rest."

Sara frowned, "No. You need to get your pain out, come on."

"I don't have any pain." Felicity said with a weak laugh.

Sara crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at her friend, "You're worrying me Felicity. For the past year you've buried yourself in work like you're running away from something. You barely eat and you always wince whenever Ray is mentioned."

Felicity looked away, has she really been doing that for a whole year? She sighed, "Alight, let's go."

'''''''''''

Sara held a red punching bag in front of Felicity, "Now talk about it while you hit the bag."

Felicity sighed, "Sara—"

Sara put a firm hand on Felicity's shoulder, "Do it, I promise, you'll thank me after this."

Felicity nodded, and punched the bag.

"With more force Felicity." Sara said sternly. "Use your hips, swivel and hit," Sara demonstrated.

Felicity nodded and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes before jabbing the red bag in front of her, "I don't want to talk about him because he hurt me."

"How?" Sara asked patiently, prodding her to be more in depth.

Felicity punched the bag again, "I nearly died in the hospital, and he didn't even come to visit me."

"Do you know why?"

Felicity furrowed her brows before giving another jab, "Probably because he thought I chose Oliver. He didn't even give me a chance to explain that I picked him. He just went ahead and made the decision for me."

Sara pursed her lips, "It seems to me you're angrier at yourself than you are at Ray."

Felicity sighed as she swiped the sweat from her forehead. "I guess so. I mean. He sold out a restaurant for me and how did I treat him?" Felicity punched the bag again, "By ditching him."

Sara tilted her head, "You can't blame yourself. Ollie needed your help."

"I know." Felicity said while steadying herself.

Ray also needed her. He lost his wife, and Felicity was the closest thing he had. She was the only one Ray counted on, and she let him down.

She shut her eyes as she took deep breaths; thinking about Ray was really wearing her out.

Sara looked at her tired friend with a worried glance, "Maybe exercising wasn't the best idea. I think we should go for lunch."

"Finally. I'm starving!" Felicity said with a weak smile.

''''''''

As they entered Big Belly Burger, Felicity grimaced.

_Where did all that anger come from? I'm not actually falling for Ray… am I? No I can't be. Ray left me. _

_Well, not that I blame him, after all, he did think that I chose Oliver. _

Felicity stopped in her tracks. She had a weird dream about Ray and there was something about the dream that she forgot.

_Wait a minute._

"Hello? Earth to Felicity? Your order arrived." Sara said while waving her hand in front of Felicity's face.

"W-what?" Felicity blinked, "Oh… I'm sorry, I was just …thinking."

Sara arched her brow, "If you say so." Sara patted her friend's arm, "I'll be right back, just want to go get some more ketchup for my fries."

Felicity nodded.

She remembered when she was in her coma. She remembered Ray leaning in and to kiss her…she closed her eyes. He smelt like warm coffee that day... She remembered how softly he stroked her hair. She remembered wanting to cry because she didn't want him to leave.

_"Felicity, you're probably the most caring, beautiful and selfless friend I've ever had in my life. This thing we had was fun, but all games come to an end. Thank you."_

"There was something about the way he was staring at me, like… he was hiding something from me…" she whispered to herself. She closed her eyes again to think. What was it?

Slowly, fragments of the dream were stating to piece back together. She remembered Ray's dejected brown eyes that never left hers before he asked,

_"What did you say was the percent of me falling for you again? 12 percent right?"_

There was something Ray mumbled. Something important…

_You were wrong Smoak._

She gasped as her eyes flew wide open, "No."

Sara tilted her head at Felicity, "What is up with you today?"

She blinked as she rubbed her temple, "I-I think I know why Ray left."

Sara put down her drink, "Why?"

Felicity ran her hand through her hair, "Remember when I told you about the dream I had of Ray leaving me?"

Sara nodded her head, "Yeah… it wasn't a dream. Oliver told me did really drop by to visit you once."

"Right..." Felicity whispered furrowing her brow.

"And you mentioned there was a part of your dream you forgot."

"Yes, it came back to me. You see, there is this app I made for Ray and I while we were still fake-dating. We wanted to make sure we wouldn't fall for each other, so the app calculated the chances and the number was 12 percent." Felicity took out her tablet and demonstrated to Sara.

Sara arched her brow while scrolling through the statistics. "Well except when it came to making out, you two never did get along that often."

Felicity's cheeks reddened, "I know this sounds crazy. But, what if Ray left because he figured out he might be in love with me. He probably felt guilty about starting to let go of Jean."

Sara smiled, "I think that makes perfect sense."

Felicity shook her head, "Raymond Palmer might actually love me."

She gasped and put her hand to her mouth before setting her hand down again. It felt _good_ saying that. Like the gradual, warm feeling after a sip of hot chocolate. Felicity face palmed herself as she usually did when she felt stupid.

"I can't believe it. How didn't I see it this whole time?"

Sara took a fry and dipped it in the ketchup before laughing at Felicity, "I did."

Felicity shook her head, "So all those times he kissed me… they were real?"

"Probably."

"But I thought he was just attracted to me. That's what he told me."

"Maybe he lied." Sara said after stealing the last fry from Felicity's plate.

Felicity groaned as she massaged her temple, "And I believed him…I'm such an idiot."

"Kinda." Sara said with a smile.

Felicity stood up and laughed wryly, "Why do I always have the worst luck in picking guys who can't share their feelings?"

Sara tapped her chin as they walked to Felicity's car, "I think I have a solution to your problem."

"And what would that be?" Felicity asked as she turned the ignition for her car on.

"To go after him silly!"

Felicity smiled, "Funny Sara. Fun-ny"

Sara bore her blue eyes before saying, "I'm being dead serious, let's catch a plan, track him down, have you two profess your love to each other, and boom happy ending for you both."

Felicity let out a sigh as she took a left turn into her driveway. "That sounds like a pathetic plot from those sappy romance movies."

Sara shrugged, "True. But, you've got to admit, it could work."

Even if Sara's idea worked, Felicity wasn't sure she was ready to face Ray. He hurt her and she hurt him.

"But how? I mean…I don't even know where Ray went." Felicity paused, "I'll admit, after Oliver told me Ray moved to Brazil, I tried tracking his location, but it's like he disappeared off the charts."

Sara rolled her eyes as they entered Felicity's house, "Felicity, Ray may be a genius at keeping low key, but you're smart too. You can find him."

Felicity grabbed her tablet as she and Sara sat on the couch. She tapped her locator app, "Well…Ray obviously couldn't be in Brazil… if he was I'd be able to track him in a minute."

Sara pursed her lips, "You know him better than anyone. Think carefully. Where in the world would Ray want to go?"

"Hmm…" Felicity murmured to herself. A quick memory came to her.

It was after she met Ray's family. She and Ray were lying on their backs on the obstacle course. They were staring up at the star-freckled sky and holding hands while they talked. She remembered wondering why Ray kept a dreamy gaze on her.

_"Just so you know I suck at being romantic, so don't expect anything fancy." Ray said dryly._

_She poked his cheek, "Dork."_

_Ray smirked at her before looking back up, "Jean and I had a similar argument to this. It was about a vacation trip. Jean wanted to go to Brazil and I wanted to go to Paris. But eventually we went to Brazil."_

_She arched her brow, "Why Paris though?"_

_Ray shrugged, "I can read and speak French fluently."_

_"Say something in French."_

_"Je déteste que je pourrais réellement commencer à vous aimer."_

_Felicity blinked back at him, "Well, aren't you going to tell me what that means?"_

_Ray smirked and played with her ponytail, "Nope."_

"Wait. I know where Ray is." Felicity said while fist pumping the air. She looked at her fist, "Wow. I still do that."

"Where?" Sara asked with a chuckle.

Felicity typed in a country in the database, "France. Paris to be more specific."

"Sweet." Sara said with an approving nod.

Felicity pursed her lips, "Now I know why it's so hard to track him. The code for his address has to be decoded from French. Ray knew I'd try to track him down."

"That was smart of him." Sara said with a laugh, "So, can you pin point his address?"

Felicity shook her head sadly, "No, but I can pull up image files on his whereabouts in France."

"So, what _is_ he doing in France?" Sara asked.

Felicity laughed as she pulled up an encrypted file on Ray, "Well for starters, he goes by Dr. Palmer now and he's CEO of his own atomic molecular company."

She smiled proudly as she looked through pictures of Ray. "He's finally doing what he loves." Felicity whispered with a smile.

She stopped at one picture that had him staring straight into the camera with a firm face, he was neither frowning, nor smiling. His neat, dark, brown hair had grown longer. He looked different in a good way.

"Is it me? Or has is he hotter than before?" Sara asked impressed.

Felicity grinned, "It's not just you."

"That settles it. We're going to France!" Sara said giddily pulling Felicity off the coach.

Felicity's eyes widened, "Wait. What. No!"

"Why not." Sara asked with crossed arms.

"Sara. I can't just leave work, and what if the team needs us?"

"Felicity, I'm going to ask you something, and I want you to answer me with 100 percent honesty."

"Alright."

"Do you love him?"

Well, Ray had always been complicated with her. They fought. They bickered. But regardless of his tough demeanor, slowly and silently, there was something about him that she was drawn to. The past year had been different with Ray…

"Well?" Sara repeated.

Felicity blinked at the question as she surprisingly answered, "Yes. I do."

Sara smiled, "Then why does it sound like you keep making up excuses to not go."

"We don't know if he's in love with me for sure. What if this trips for nothing?" Felicity said with a blush. She bit her lip, "And even if I do find him, he probably hates me."

"Then at least with this trip you'd know the truth."

Felicity went silent, a part of her was afraid to know the truth.

Sara stood up, "While you make up your mind, I have a call I need to make."

Felicity nodded. Maybe finding out the truth would help. At least she'd know if Ray meant was he said while she was in her coma.

As Felicity mused, Sara entered the sitting room with two bowls of chocolate mint ice-cream.

"What's this for?" Felicity asked as she accepted a bowl from Sara.

"A congratulatory snack. You figured out you're in love and I just got us an all paid expense to Paris." Sara said with a triumphant smile.

"What? How?" Felicity said in disbelief while almost choking on her ice-cream.

"I'll explain later." Sara answered with a devious smile.

"Sara…" Felicity said with a stern frown.

"Leaving the worrying to me. Make sure you get some rest, we're leaving bright and early in the morning." Sara said with a dismissive wave.

Felicity smiled and hugged her friend, "What would I do without you."

"Nothing." Sara said with a huge smile, "Plus I've always wanted to go to France."

Felicity chuckled, "Are you sure you're doing this to win the love of my life back? Or just so you can have an excuse to travel out to flirt with French guys?"

Sara laughed, "Probably both." She held her bowl to Felicity's, "Let's toast to France."

Felicity giggled as their bowls clinked , "France here we come!"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"This is going to be so much fun!" Sara said excitedly as they boarded off the private jet.

Felicity noticed there was a black car that awaited them. A driver in a blue uniform stepped out and opened the door for them. After they entered, Felicity turned to Sara with a suspicious glance, "Why would someone give us an all-expense paid trip? You still haven't explained how you arranged for all of this."

"Relax. The driver is taking us to the person who paid for this all."

"But how will we pay the person back?"

"We'll figure it out when we get there." Sara replied casually. Felicity shook her head; Sara could be so unpredictable at times. Suddenly the car screeched to a halt. Felicity looked out the window, "Sara, why is the driver stopping in the middle of the road?"

Sara frowned, "I'm not sure," Sara knocked the glass which separated them from the driver, "What's the hold up for buddy?"

The driver didn't answer. Felicity looked around and noticed green gas seeping into the car. She coughed and pointed, "Sara, look."

The air in the car was becoming thinner. Felicity took off her glasses as her vision started to become more blurred.

Sara coughed as she banged the window, "It's knock out gas. Stupid—" _Cough_ "Waller."

Felicity's eyes widened just as she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

**:))) So how is everyone liking the story so far? As always thank you for the lovely comments :)**


	3. Ray

**In case you've forgotten everything from the original story, I recommend rereading TDOAHO at least from chapter 27 because I will be making a lot of refrences to what happened to Ray and Felicity in the previous story ;)**

**Recommended Song: Waves by Young the Giant**

* * *

_Felicity opened her eyes slowly. Where was she?_

_Seagulls cackled over her as the sound of waves crashed in front of her. _

_She was at a beach._

_She turned and saw Valarie with her camera. _

_"Felicity and Ray you guys need to get closer than that!" yelled Valarie. _

_Felicity turned and saw Ray sitting beside her. She furrowed her brows, "Ray? How did you get here? I thought you were in France?"_

_Ray rolled his eyes at Valarie as though he couldn't hear Felicity speaking. "I can't believe Valarie made us wake up at 3 in the morning."_

_"I've missed you Ray." Felicity said with a shy smile._

_Ray grinned as he slung his arm around her shoulder, "Of course you miss me."_

_"You're so full of yourself." Felicity said with a grin._

_Ray smirked, "That's because my charm's irresistible."_

_Felicity laughed and leaned her head on his shoulder as they watched the the yellow sun slowly rose from the ground. It filled the sky with mighty colors of red and splashed the clouds with endless rays of pink. She turned to see brown eyes staring back at her, "The sky. It's beautiful isn't it?"_

_"Very." He murmured still staring into her eyes._

_"Ray, there's something I need to tell you."_

_"Yes?" He replied softly now looking back into her blue eyes._

_"I-" She bit her lip, she was scared to tell him. What if he rejected her?_

_"__You what?" Ray asked curiously._

_"__Never mind." Felicity said with a wry smile._

_"__Tell me." He urged._

_"__I think I love—"_

_"__Felicity! Wake up!"_

Abruptly the sunset melted, Ray disappeared, and Felicity was jerked out of her dream.

Felicity opened her eyes in surprise to see Amanda Waller frowning disapprovingly. Felicity rubbed her eyes and turned to Sara who was prodding her to wake up.

Sara smiled at Felicity guiltily before turning to Waller, "Diggle didn't kid when he mentioned Waller has a strange way of doing things."

Waller glared at Sara's disrespectful tone, "First of all, I don't kid. And secondly, I wouldn't judge if I were you, last time I checked, your boss heads the League of Assassins."

Sara's eyes widened, "How did you—"

Waller smiled subtly, "Know? Didn't the Arrow tell you? I know everything."

Felicity held her head in hand, "Please stop arguing, I feel dizzy."

Waller carefully set a chilled glass of water in front of Felicity, "Drink. It'll flush out the gas from your system."

Felicity stared at the glass suspiciously, "How do I know the water won't knock me out?"

Waller's lips twitched at Felicity's joke, "Funny."

Sara crossed her arms and frowned, "What Waller means is she apologizes for trying to gas us."

Felicity calmly set the cup down, "Why _did_ you gas us?"

Waller glanced at Felicity before glaring at Sara, "I had to take precautions. You are both standing in the official France A.R.G.U.S. headquarters. I can't have a lethal international assassin and a brilliant cyber-hacker knowing my exact location now can I?"

Felicity snorted, "I could have easily hacked into your database back at Starling."

Waller smiled grimly, "Sure. You'd be able to hack into the database, but it would be all in French. And I assume that's the reason you can't find Raymond Palmer's address."

Sara stepped forward, "Yeah. Now if we ask for your help to find his address... what's the catch?"

"You're smart Sara." Waller replied darkly. "Luckily you and Ms. Smoak can prove use to me for a task which recently came up."

Waller gestured to the large touch TV in the front of the room. She entered in a passcode and a picture of a man in an armored suit appeared. The helmet of the suit had a translucent visor.

"Woah." Felicity whispered when she realized the man was _Ray_.

The armored suit had hues of red and blue… It looked amazing on him. She could tell it was much more advanced than the one she and Ray worked on. He must have been able to use the code she gave him to make it work.

Waller clicked the screen to show video footage, "Fortunately, I have an interest about the man you're looking for. I believe the French newspaper's call him, _l'atome_. French for The Atom."

Sara laughed, "Felicity, I guess you do have a type for heros."

Felicity blushed as she glanced at Waller who was still watching the video footage, "What do you need with Ray anyway?"

"Raymond Palmer isn't the only suited hero in Paris." Waller swiped the screen to the left, revealing another suited man in a similar blue looking suit. Except it was designed with the look of a beetle. When Waller pressed a button, the suit revealed a handsome, red haired man.

"They really know how to pick good looking CEO's." Sara said sarcastically.

Felicity arched her brow, "Wait… isn't that guy—"

Waller nodded, "Ted Kord, also known as, _Blue Beatle_."

Felicity laughed and turned to Sara, "Speaking of types. Would it help to know Ted has been my dream crush since I was a teenager?"

"No." Waller said dismissively.

Felicity raised her brow at Waller, what a party pooper.

"As you both know, Ted Kord is the business inventor and owner of Kord Industries. Next to Raymond Palmer, the two own the biggest technology companies in all of France."

Sara stared at the screen, "And this is important because…"

Waller scowled at Sara before continuing, "Because there is a third rising technology company called RMC industries. It recently has been purchased by Chien Na Wei." A picture of China White talking with business partners popped up on the screen. "With her in power the Chinese Mafia are buying out every technology business they can get their hands on. Probably to produce mass weapons of destruction."

"No. Not China White again." Felicity said with a groan, "I thought the team and I sent her to jail last time."

"Well she escaped." Waller said sternly, "Chein Na Wei has her eyes set on Kord and Palmer Industries. And I want you, Sara, Ted and Ray to catch her again."

Felicity stood up and rubbed her hands, "Easy as pie."

"Not so fast Ms. Smoak." Waller clicked the screen again showing a young Ray and Ted fist bumping each other. "I'm not sure if you and Sara have noticed, but Ted and Raymond aren't so fond of each other."

Sara arched her brow, "They look pretty chummy in that picture."

Waller sighed, "This picture was taken ages ago. The two had a falling out in college. Since then, they've competed for everything. In fact, I'd say the reason why they are both so successful is because they keep trying to outdo each other."

Felicity looked away from the picture of Ray and his ex-friend curiously. "So basically, you want us to first figure out a way for Ray and Ted to work together so we can take down China before she tries to kill them."

"Precisely Ms. Smoak." Waller said with a faint smile.

"Can I talk to Sara in private please?" Felicity asked glancing at her friend.

Waller nodded, "1 minute only. Talk longer and I'll find someone else to do the job."

After Waller walked out the room, Felicity turned to Sara, "I'm not sure asking Amanda Waller for help is the best idea. I mean, according to what I've heard from Diggle, she's the bad guy."

Sara laughed, "Relax Felicity, Waller can be pretty strict, but we can trust her."

"The last time you said relax we were knocked out with gas!" Felicity said with narrowed eyes.

"It'll be fine Felicity." Sara said with an assured pat on the back.

"Hm…"

Sara slung an arm around her friend, "Think about it…we'll get to save the world, meet Ted Kord _and_ get your guy back"

Felicity smiled, "When you put it that was it actually sounds pretty awesome."

Waller entered the room with two suitcases, "I assume you've both made up your mind."

"YWe agree under one condition." Felicity said stepping forward, "We'll help you catch China White. But I need to make sure if we hand her to A.R.G.U.S you won't kill her off like you did to Task Force X. The Suicide Squad."

Waller contemplated for a minute and frowned, "Fine."

"What are those for?" Sara asked pointing to the suitcases.

Waller pulled out two files, "I want you two to recruit Ted Kord first. In order for that to happen you both need to work for him. While two employees are on temporary leave, you'll take their spots. Sara, you'll be the chief of security. Meaning you will be his personal bodyguard 24/7"

Sara snorted, "More like babysitter."

Waller ignored Sara's comment, "And Felicity, you'll be the executive manager. Both of you will be his right hand gals. Here are the files for your interview."

Felicity raised her brow, "These are pretty big positions you're in trusting us with."

"So don't make me regret it." Waller said with a firm glower, "Memorize everything. There can't be a single mistake. Ted Kord is smart, if he finds out both of you are working for me, he'll chicken out."

Waller handed them an invitation, "Then, once you have the job. I want you to convince Ted to attend Ray's gala at his house. I'll give you more information from there. The rest of items inside the suitcase are high tech spyware and anything else you'll need monetary wise."

Sara smirked as she pulled out a gold credit card, "Sweet."

Waller snatched the card from Sara's hand and placed it back in the suitcase, "You'll each have a credit card, so money won't be a problem. Please. I know this is free money, but try to spend wisely." Waller handed them each the suitcase, "That is all."

They nodded as the accepted the suitcases.

"Could we have Ray's address now?" Felicity asked impatiently.

Waller arched her brow; she wrote down the address on a piece of paper and handed it to Felicity. "So. Ms. Smoak. Tell me. What _is_ the real reason behind your trip?" Waller asked suspiciously.

Felicity's cheeks reddened as she twirled her blonde ponytail, "Uhh…it's…complicated."

Sara rolled her eyes, "Long story short, Ray's possibly in love with Felicity and she only figured she's in love with him yesterday."

Waller frowned and looked away from the touchscreen, "So you're both telling me you risked your life in making a deal with A.R.G.U.S and travelled half way around the world to Paris in order win him back?"

Felicity blushed under Waller's harsh glare, "Yes."

Waller raised her brow, "And you're not even sure if he's has the same feelings you have for him?"

She bit her lip before whispering, "No… not really."

Felicity was surprised to see Amanda Waller laugh shortly.

Waller smirked, "That's probably the most foolish idea I've ever heard."

Felicity sighed as she walked after Sara. "I know."

"Good luck Ms. Smoak."

Felicity looked back in surprise; maybe the lady wasn't so bad after all, "Thanks Amanda."

Waller frowned, "Don't call me Amanda unless you're my mother. Waller is fine."

"Yes Ma'am." Felicity quipped.

Sara rolled her eyes and grabbed her friend's arm, "Come on, let's go before Waller changes her mind."

"Good advice." Waller said with a scowl, "The driver will take you two to your hotel suite."

''''''''''''

After arriving at the suite Felicity collapsed on her bed, "What a day."

Sara sat up from her bed which was next to Felicity's, "Boo. We haven't even done anything yet."

Felicity arched her brow, "I'm assuming you're bored and want a piece of action."

Sara smiled, "They don't call me the Canary for nothing."

Felicity sighed, "What should we do."

"Well. We have Ray's address right?"

"Yeah…"

"So let's drop by at Ray's place, I'm sure he'd love to see you."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Felicity said with a weary sigh. Sara laughed, "He can't stay made at you forever Felicity."

Felicity stared at her mischievous friend in disbelief, "Wait. You're being serious? Sara, Waller specifically told us that we should go to Ted first."

"Who cares what she says." Sara said while wearing her black boots.

"Do you _want_ to get us killed by Waller?"

Sara stood up and brushed her hair, "You can stay here in this hotel and mope all you want but I'm going."

Felicity closed her eyes and laughed, she really needed to loosen up, "I can't believe I'm doing this. Fine, I'm coming with you."

''''''''''

_Ding Dong!_

Felicity turned to Sara, "Are you sure this is Ray's address? We've rang his bell 5 times"

"Trust me. I double checked." Sara said after pressing the button again.

Felicity sighed and started walking down the steps, "Let's just go. He's probably busy."

"I'm in! Come on, let's check his crib out." Sara hollered.

Felicity turned in shock to see Sara had pick locked Ray's door open. "Sara you can't just sneak into someone's house without permission."

No answer.

Felicity frowned, "Sara! Sara! Get back here, right now!"

She shook her head as she walked after Sara muttering, "This is what I get for having an assassin as my best friend…Sara this isn't funny!"

Felicity fiddled with her fingers as she looked around, "We really should be doing this…"

She eventually found herself in his study room. Her fingers ran over his book spines as she wandered into his spacious room. All his books were predictable, many about bimolecular parting or quantum physics. Every item was neatly set in its cupboard, shelf or table. Even the mugs of empty coffee. She smiled; Ray was still the same meticulous dork.

A photograph of a woman on his wall caught her eye. The beautiful woman in the photograph was smiling and holding up a seashell to the camera.

"Probably a picture of Jean." She whispered to herself as she stepped closer to examine it. As she stepped closer her heart fluttered, it wasn't a picture of Jean… it was _her_

Felicity touched the frame and laughed silently, "Actually he kept it."

_"Felicity!"_

She turned to see Sara with her arms crossed, "I've been calling you for ages. Come on. We need to leave before Ray spots us snooping in his house."

Felicity rolled her eyes, "Then maybe you should have thought about that _before_ we broke into his house."

Just as Sara was about to reply, they heard a door slam shut. Sara and Felicity's eyes widened.

"Oh no. What do we do!" Felicity exclaimed in a panicked tone.

"Follow me." Sara said while opening the window. Felicity glanced at her picture for a last time before following Sara. After Sara jumped out the window and turned, "Climb down carefully Felicity."

After climbing out the window, Felicity looked down at Sara who had reached the ground, "If die, this is on you Sara!"

Suddenly Felicity heard jingling of keys, "Crap, he's coming." She muttered.

"Just jump Felicity!"

As Felicity heard the door open she closed her eyes and she let go.

"Ahhh!" She yelped as she fell into a bush. After standing up and rubbing her back she sighed, "How do I always get myself in these situations?"

Sara laughed, "Come on, let's go grab some dinner."

"Finally something sensible." Felicity mumbled as they walked away.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Felicity collapsed on her bed from exhaustion, "Ray almost saw me. In his _house_. If I ever go to jail for hacking I can add trespassing on the list."

"You're blushing like crazy." Sara stated.

"Hm… Maybe it's because _I almost died!"_ Felicity exclaimed while taking off her glasses.

Sara rolled her eyes and laughed, "Stop exaggerating, I know you thought that was fun!"

Felicity smiled, "Ok. I'll admit. It was a bit fun. But we are _never_ doing that again."

Sara laughed as she flicked the light off, "We should get some rest, we're waking up early because our interview is tomorrow."

Felicity groaned, "Why did I agree to this crazy plan.""

"So you can get your guy back and earn your happy ending."

Felicity yawned, "If and when Ray and I get back together, he owes me _big_ time."

Sara laughed, "He sure does."

'''''''''''

The next day, as they walked into Kord Industries, Felicity skimmed though her file once more.

Her undercover name was Melinda Jade. Thankfully there wasn't much to memorize, Waller made sure the only thing she had to lie about was her first and last name.

She glanced at Sara who confidently walked beside her, "Sara—"

Sara narrowed her eyes at Felicity.

Felicity smiled sheepishly, "Right—I mean, _Cassie_, do you know where our appointment with Ted is?"

Sara shook her head, "I tried asking the lady at the front desk, but she only spoke French."

Felicity sighed as she observed the place, "Great. Didn't Waller foresee that this would be a problem?" Felicity glanced at Sara, "One of your earrings is missing by the way."

Sara frowned while feeling at her ear, "Perfect."

_"Excusez-moi madame, je crois que ce est pour vous?"_

Sara turned to see a tall handsome man hand her the missing earring. She smiled, "I don't speak French but thanks dude."

"That's a first." The man said with a deep chuckle.

Sara tilted her head, "You speak English."

"And so do you." The man replied as a matter-of-factly.

Sara furrowed her brows, "There's something about you… you seem… familiar."

"What, you mean seeing this handsome face." The man wriggled his brows while jerking his thumb to his chest, "Probably because I'm the owner of this awesome company."

Felicity's eyes widened, "Ted Kord! I-I can't believe it."

He winked, "You got it."

Felicity shook his hand excitedly, "I'm a big fan of your work."

Ted smiled, "Me too."

"Felicity, Ted is probably a bigger fan of himself than you are." Sara said with a smile.

Ted laughed, "You two are funny. I like that. Well, I'd love to stay and chat with you two ladies, but I have an appointment."

"Is your appointment with Melinda Jade and Cassie Dunner by any chance?" Felicity asked.

Ted raised his brow in surprise, "Yes, how did you know?"

"Because that's us." Sara said with a smile while adjusting her earring.

Ted smiled back, "Perfect. I guess we can start the interview in my office."

'''''''''''''''''

When they reach his office he offered them their seats, "So, who would like to start."

"Me." Sara said while handing Ted her file.

Ted nodded as he read through, "Wow, Cassie I've got to say. I'm…impressed. You're an expert in hand-to-hand combat, athletic; exceptional martial artist, expert motorcycle rider, fluent in Arabic, but—"

Sara arched her brow, "What's the problem."

Ted leaned in, "How do I know you're more than just a pretty face. I'm an expert in hand-to-hand combat as well. I need someone whose even more skilled than me."

Sara stood up, "Then look no further. I'll prove it."

Ted smirked while standing up, "This will be fun."

Felicity chuckled, "You're going to regret this Ted."

"I'll take it easy on her." Ted said with a confident wink.

Sara rolled her eyes and double punched Ted before kicking him to the floor. Sara crossed her arms and smiled triumphantly, "You were saying?"

Ted looked up at Sara in disbelief, "For a sweet looking girl, you caught me off guard."

Sara offered a hand, "I'm not sweet when it comes to fighting."

Felicity shook her head and checked Ted's head, "I'm so sorry. My friend didn't mean to hit you that hard."

"Yes I did." Sara said with a frown.

"Sure babe." Ted said with a haughty smile.

Felicity widened her eyes as Sara pinned Ted to a wall and twisted his arm, "Don't call me babe."

_He was probably going to kick us out any second now…_

Ted winced as Sara tightened her grip on him "You're crazy!"

Sara smiled, "And that's exactly why you're going to hire my friend and I. Because even though this hurts now, imagine when my tech friend gets started with your electronic accounts, she can erase everything from your marriage certificate up to your birthday. Is that clear?"

Felicity tried prying Sara off Ted, "While that is true, sir, I can assure you Cassie and I don't mean to cause harm. Right Cassie?"

Sara let go of Ted reluctantly, "Maybe."

Ted looked at Sara and Felicity with a genuine smile, "You're hired, both of you."

Felicity smiled, "Seriously?"

Ted glanced at Sara in awe, "Seriously."

Sara sat down, "Great. So when do we start working?"

"Now." Ted said smoothening his suit, he turned to Felicity, "There's a new project I'm working on. It's called O.M.A.C. My company needs more publicity to boost it's sales for it."

Felicity nodded, "Then I think you need to attend more social events."

Ted rolled his eyes, "Trust me I used to do that but after attending one every week I found they can become a bore."

Felicity handed Ted her tablet, "You might be interested in attending Ray Palmer's gala. Palmer Industries and Kord industries might like to partner on your OMAC project. According to my statistics you two working together could increase revenue by 30 percent for both of you."

Ted's smile faded, "Ray's a lifelong competitor of mine. I'm not interested in socializing with that jerk."

Sara arched her brow, "Someone's sour."

Felicity smiled, "Ted, I know Ray can be a jerk at times but—"

Ted looked at Felicity with a frown, "Wait. You and Ray knew each other?"

Felicity glanced nervously at Sara.

"No... they don't" Sara answered before Felicity would go into a nervous rambling.

Felicity nodded nervously, "Right..I just read the tabloids often."

Ted arched his brow suspiciously at Felicity who was rubbing her hands nervously.

"Alright...if you read the tabloids then you know Ray and I hate each other's guts," Ted said bitterly.

Felicity adjusted her glasses, "Think about it this way Ted, if you can somehow convince Ray to work with you. The tabloids will blow up. More publicity for you, and you'll have a trustworthy partner to work with on OMAC."

Sara nodded, "It's a win, win, I don't see the problem."

Ted glanced at Sara, "Even if we wanted to attend the gala, I'm probably not on his invitation list. Ray and I had a misunderstanding in college. I've tried apologizing to him ever since. But Ray is really good at keeping grudges."

Felicity gulped, she hoped Ray didn't still have a grudge concerning her. Felicity typed information into her tabled and looked up, "I can hack into his database and get us in."

"I like your thinking." Ted said with a laugh, "So, the gala is at Ray's mansion right?"

Felicity nodded.

Ted stood up, "Good. Because I'm going to need both of you so I can show off how amazing and successful I am in front of Ray."

Felicity and Sara raised their brows at each other. _Men_. No wonder Ray and Ted had a fall out. Two pompous men trying to outdo each other.

Sara grabbed her purse and stood up, "Is that all?"

"For now, yes." He said.

Felicity stood up and shook Ted's hand, "It'll be a pleasure working for you."

"Likewise." Ted replied with a dashing smile.

Sara rolled her eyes as she started to leave, "Let's go Melinda."

"She's a feisty one isn't she?" Ted asked while following Felicity.

Felicity smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry about that."

Ted laughed, "Don't be. Nice to know I have two strong women who have my back."

"Come on _Melinda_!" Sara hollered from the car.

"I'm coming!" Felicity said with a laugh as she entered.

As Sara turned on the ignition Ted knocked on her window. Sara sighed and pressed a button to bring the window down.

"Yes Ted?"

"I just wanted to say that those were some nice moves back there." Ted said with a confident smirk.

Sara arched her brow, "Hate to be rude. But Melinda and I are in a bit of a rush."

Ted nodded, "Right, you two are going to need to look stunning at the gala." Ted blinked, "No that I'm saying that you two aren't stunning already of course."

Felicity arched her brow, was it her, or was the macho Ted getting a bit nervous over Sara?

"Well, I'm looking forward to seeing you both at the gala. Bye ladies." Ted said with a wink before leaving.

Felicity howled of laughter after Ted left, "Sara… you really are crazy. I thought we were done for."

Sara smiled as she drove, "Someone had to wipe that confident smirk off his face. Plus I told you to leave the worrying to me. I have everything planned."

"Including Ted Kord flirting with you."

Sara rolled her eyes, "Ted flirted with you too."

"But he flirted with you more." Felicity said with a grin.

"He's hot, but overconfident business nerd isn't my type."

Felicity poked Sara's arm and smiled, "That's what I thought about Ray."

"Oh hush Felicity." Sara said with a laugh.

''''''''''''''

After Sara parked in front of a shop and turned to Felicity, "Now. Enough talk about Ted. Let's get you dolled up for Ray!"

"I can't believe you actually said that." Felicity mumbled as Sara giggled.

Sara smiled mischievously while dangling the credit card in front of Felicity, "After we're done, he'll run right into your arms."

Felicity laughed as she accepted her credit card from Sara, "I know that look Sara."

"What look," Sara asked innocently as they walked to the front desk.

Felicity arched her brow, "The look when you're about to do something crazy."

Felicity's jaw dropped as she saw an array of dresses, shoes and make-up, "Sara this place is way above our pay check!"

Sara ignored Felicity's prodding and went to the front desk, "Hello."

"_Bonjour_, I assume you are Madame Lance and Madame Smoak." A petite woman said with a beautiful French accent.

Sara nodded.

The woman smiled, and escorted them to a room, "Here is your personal stylist team."

Sara winked as she linked her arm into Felicity's, "While you and Ted were talking I ordered a stylist team for us."

Felicity arched her brow as she stared at the team of stylists, "You ordered a stylist team?"

Sara shrugged as she sat down, "Hey, who else would do our hair, nails and make-up?"

As a woman applied Sara's make-up she turned to Felicity, "So, if I may ask, what is the special occasion?"

Sara lifted a cucumber from her eye, "My friend is about to meet her special someone."

"Sara." Felicity gritted as her cheeks turned peachy.

"By the time I'm done, you'll look _magnifique_! That man won't know what hit him." The woman said while blushing gently Felicity's cheeks.

"I hope so." Felicity said with a small smile.

Soon it was time to try on the dresses. Sara turned to one of the stylists, "We want the most expensive dresses you've got."

A woman smiled, "Certainly. Follow me, we have special section of our two best dresses."

Felicity and Sara followed the woman into a brightly lit room, in the center were two breath taking dresses. One black and the other deep maroon.

Felicity gulped, "Sara… these dresses are so…"

"Beautiful." Sara whispered completing her sentence while examining the silky, black dress.

The woman tapped her chin, "The black dress will suit you, it makes your blue eyes stand out. And you," the woman held the dress against Felicity, "The color of this dress was made for you."

"This is Couture!" Felicity exclaimed with glee, "You and I are going to be best friends forever…" Felicity murmured as she touched the deep maroon dress.

"Waller is going to be furious when she sees the bill for all of this." Felicity said with a laugh while turning in the stunning dress.

"That's the point." Sara said with a cheeky smirk.

'''''''''

"Are you sure this dress isn't too long? I feel like I'll trip in this." Felicity muttered.

"With your luck, maybe you'll fall right into Ray's arms." Sara replied with a wink.

Felicity laughed, "I doubt he'd catch me."

"You've got to be more positive about this Felicity. We've come too far to back down now."

Felicity's stomach fluttered as they entered Ray's manor. She was finally about to met him. Face to face.

As Sara linked her arm to Felicity's she grinned, "Stop looking so nervous."

Felicity rubbed her hands, "What if Ray's still mad at me?"

Sara laughed at Felicity's naïve worrying, "Correction, he may be angry, but I bet he is still madly in love with you. Now, let's go win your guy back."

Felicity nodded in agreement.

_"Ladies, you both look stunning."_

Felicity and Sara turned to see Ted in a dashing suit and bow tie.

Sara smirked, "You don't look so bad yourself."

Ted smiled and extended his arm to both of them, "Ready to crash this bore of a gala?"

"Definitely." Felicity and Sara replied as they each accepted his arm. As they walked a crowded of reporters and photographers followed them.

_"Ted Kord!" "Is it true the rivalry is still on with Palmer?" "Are you still working on the OMAC project?" "Who are the women with you?"_

Felicity squinted at the flashes from the different cameras, "Make them stop."

Sara frowned, "Can I punch someone?"

"Sorry guys, this is something you get used to." Ted apologized with a sigh before turning to addresses the crowd.

"Yes. It is true Kord Industries is working on the OMAC project, and I will need help in order to make it work. Which is why I have these two beautiful ladies with me. I am extending this offer for help to Ray Palmer. That is all."

"So there are no more rivalry between you two?" asked a reporter.

Felicity stepped in front of Ted, "No. My boss isn't taking any more questions. Thank you."

As the crowd dispersed, Felicity turned to Sara and Ted, "Let's spilt, you two search for Ray and I'll go out to the pool to check if he's outside."

Sara nodded and took Ted's hand, "Let's go hot shot."

Felicity laughed as she watched them leave, hopefully Sara would keep him in one piece.

"Now to find Ray." She whispered to herself. She went out to the poolside, and looked at the crowd of socialites. No sign of Ray.

After half an hour of looking, she grabbed a glass of punch from a waiter. Her comm buzzed

_Felicity, this is Waller. How is the mission going so far?_

"Not great, I can't find Ray."

_You better hurry, because I just received intel that China White hired an assassin to kill Ray and Ted. _

"Seriously?" Felicity asked as stopped in her tracks, causing her to bump into someone.

"Ah." Felicity yelped as her drink stained the top part of her dress.

"Regardez où vous allez dame!" A deep voice gruffed in front of her.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but I don't speak French." Felicity muttered while trying to brush the drink from her dress.

She looked up furiously and glared, "And you should watch where you're going mister—"

Felicity gasped and looked up in disbelief when she realized who she was talking to. Dimpled chin. Strong jaw. Dark hair. And oh, sweet, chocolate, brown eyes.

"Ray." She whispered.

* * *

**Comments on Ray and Felicity's meeting? Ted? Sara? Even Waller? Feel free to leave a comment ;)**


	4. Sweatpants and Juice

**I'm glad people are happy about how this story is going, thank you for the messages and the comments. :)**

**Recommended Song: Always in my head by Coldplay**

* * *

Ray furrowed his brows as their eyes met, "Smoak?"

"H-hi." She stammered blinking rapidly under his disapproving frown. She could feel her cheeks getting warmer by the second. Was she always this nervous around him before?

Ray arched his brow, "What are you doing in my house Felicity."

"That is actually a great question." She said with a nervous laugh. She looked down at her chest that was soiled by the drink, "Great, my dress is ruined."

Ray removed his suit jacket and put it on to cover the stain, "Follow me, I'll find a shirt you can change in."

Felicity nodded as she followed Ray into his house, they walked upstairs into a bedroom. Felicity sat on his bed while Ray looked through his closet.

"Nice room." She said politely.

"Just don't touch anything." Ray said with his head still in his drawer as he searched.

Felicity rolled her eyes, she noticed a pile of books on Rays bed. She looked through them and noticed they were all in French. She picked a book with an orange cover, "Hm... let me see if I can pronounce this, atomes un coup d-d-d. Wow. French is hard."

"You're making my ears bleed Smoak." Ray said sarcastically. "It's _Atomes un coup d'oeil_"

Felicity smiled, was it weird to say she missed his cranky remarks? She skimmed through the book, "I just think it's pretty cool you can read all these books."

Ray turned and arched his brow as he tugged the book out of her hand, "Didn't I tell you not to touch anything?"

"Whatever." Felicity said with a smirk.

Ray sighed and pulled out a shirt and sweats, "This is the only thing I have."

Felicity frowned, "Seriously?"

Ray rolled his eyes, "Well _sorry_ if I don't keep extra dresses in my room. Next time you should watch where you're going."

"_You_ bumped into _me_." Felicity said with her arms crossed.

Ray smirked, "Whatever floats your boat Smoak. If you want to go around the gala with juice all over yourself be my guest."

"Fine." Felicity muttered as she grabbed the clothes from him.

Ray stayed out his room as Felicity changed. He chuckled to himself as he heard her fuming furiously.

_"Are you laughing?"_ He heard Felicity ask.

Ray smiled to himself and talked to the door so she could hear him, "Of course not."

_"Good."_ He heard her mumble.

Ray shook his head as he checked his watch. He knocked on the door impatiently, "Smoak, are you done yet?"

_"I'm not coming out Ray, I look awful."_

Ray rolled his eyes, "Quit whining. I have a gala to host."

Silence.

_Fine_

He stood up when the door opened, revealing Felicity in his Ivy College shirt and sweats with her black heels in her hands.

Felicity sighed as they walked downstairs, "I honestly don't understand why I have the worst luck. First falling into your bush now this."

Ray arched his brow, "What were you doing in my bush?"

Felicity blushed under his glance, "Uh… it's complicated." She tied her hair up into her classic high ponytail, "Can you sneak me out. I don't want the journalist getting a picture me looking like this."

Ray nodded, "I know just the place."

"Where?"

"My garden at the back. But you'll have to go through the kitchen. And there are probably going to be a few people there."

"The less the better." Felicity muttered as she walked behind him.

Ray looked around at the people who were staring at them.

As they exited the kitchen, he glanced at Felicity and laughed, "You're right. You do look awful."

Felicity smiled as she sat on a bench, "I bet you're enjoying this."

"Of course I am." Ray said with a confident smirk.

"Shut up." Felicity said hitting his arm softly.

Ray tapped his chin, "I wouldn't be rude if I were you. I could call the paparazzi to come here in a second."

Felicity rolled her eyes. To think that she had traveled half way around the world for this guy.

"Don't you have a gala to host?"

Ray frowned as he stood up, "Your right, I do."

Felicity inwardly kicked herself as she watched Ray walk away.

"Great job Felicity. You scared him away. Again." She muttered to herself.

"I can't believe you still speak to yourself Smoak."

Felicity looked up to see Ray with two glasses, "I thought you were—"

"Hosting the gala?" Ray sat next to her and handed her the glass of juice. He took a sip and swirled his glass, "You know I hate talking to people."

Felicity smiled slightly, she knew that very well, "Yet you're talking with me?"

Ray frowned at her comment and avoided her gaze, "Try not to spill your drink this time."

Felicity rolled her eyes, "It's already bad enough that I ruined a dress that costs more than my apartment."

Ray furrowed his brow, "What were you doing with a dress that expensive."

Felicity bit her lip, she couldn't tell him about Waller yet. "Uh... a friend bought it for me."

Ray frowned and looked away, she was probably talking about Oliver, "Your friend won't be happy about that."

"Who cares about my friend, I soiled a Couture!" Felicity exclaimed, "That's probably the best dress I've ever worn in my life. Ruined in the mater of two hours."

"If it makes you feel better I think you looked amazing in that dress." Ray said with a half-smile.

"Thanks." She said shyly while staring at her drink.

"No problem." Ray replied.

She looked up from her drink to see Ray was staring at her with a frown.

"Why are you staring at me?" She whispered.

Ray furrowed his brows, "Because I'm trying to figure out why you're here."

"It because I—"

_Felicity, this is Waller again. Tell Ray to call off the gala. His life and Ted's is in great danger._

Felicity stood up and pressed the comm in her ear, "Alright, I'll tell him right now."

Ray arched his brow, "Who were you talking to?"

Felicity bit her lip, "I'll explain later, but you need to call the gala off now."

"That isn't funny Smoak." Ray said sardonically.

"I'm serious Ray." Felicity said narrowing her eyes at him.

Ray stood up, "Ok, the jokes over. "

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Felicity exclaimed while gesturing to her face.

Ray texted a number and looked up, "Everyone is leaving the gala now. But there better be a good reason for this."

Felicity sighed, "I promise it'll make sense later."

"No. I want an explanation now." Ray said crossing his arm.

Felicity noticed a red dot focusing on Ray's chest.

_Oh great, the assassin is here._

Felicity took Ray's arm, "We need to hide, your life is in danger."

Ray frowned and tugged his arm away from her. "Smoak, I honestly don't understand you. I haven't seen you in a year. You come uninvited to my gala, force me to call it off and you still haven't answered my question. What are you doing here?"

Felicity turned with urgent eyes, "Ray, look, I'm really sorry, but you're just going to have to trust me on this."

She touched his arm, "Please."

Ray's frown deepened when he realized Felicity was being serious. He took her hand, "I know a place where we'll be safe."

Suddenly a gunshot sounded.

_"Too late. You should have listened to your girlfriend when you had the chance."_

Ray turned to see a man in a suit with his gun pointing at Felicity. His eyes widened, "Leave her alone."

The man laughed, "I didn't come for her. I came to kill you."

Ray stepped forward cautiously, "Then let her go."

The man grabbed Felicity's arm, "My boss knows you're the Atom. Hand me the suit and I'll let your girl go."

Ray glanced at Felicity before turning to the man, "Fine."

"Don't, it's a trap Ray." Felicity said with a tremble in her voice.

"Shut up." The man growled as he clipped a collar on Felicity's neck and pushed her to Ray, "I attached a bomb to your girl's neck. The time is ticking Mr. Palmer."

"Don't do this Ray." Felicity demanded.

Ray ignored her demand and took her hand as they entered his study room.

"Is this a joke?" The man asked angrily.

"No. It's not." Ray said while searching for a book.

Felicity watched in amazement as Ray pulled on one of the books like a lever. The bookshelf opened to reveal a large lab with bright blue lights. In the center of the room was Ray's suit.

As they stepped in the man aimed his gun at Ray, "Thanks for the suit. I'm done with both of you now."

"We had a deal. Disable the bomb now," Ray demanded.

The man frowned, "I don't take orders from anyone."

Suddenly Sara appeared with a gun, "Don't move or I'll shoot."

The man laughed, "Then you'll die with all of us. I installed a bomb on that woman's neck. It will go off any second now."

_"I__wouldn'tbe so sure about that."_

Felicity and Ray turned to see Ted in his Blue Beetle suit.

"I disabled it with my radio decoder." Ted said with a smile as he pressed a button on his suit.

Felicity felt the bomb detach from her neck and fall to the floor. She let out a huge sigh, "Thank goodness, I don't think I'd look pretty with a decapitated head."

The man stood angrily and pointed his gun at Ray, "Do you know what you've all done?"

Ted grabbed a bow staff from Ray's wall and hit the gun out of the man's hand, "Yeah, I'm saving my friends butt."

The man tried running away but Sara held him by the collar. Ted laughed while watching the man squirm, "Now if I were you I'd stop moving, because my bodyguard can be pretty convincing."

Sara arched her brow, "I don't know…I think you let this guy off a little too easy Ted."

Ted winked and held the man for her, "Then be my guest"

Sara smiled before knocking the man unconscious with a punch. Ted dropped the man to the ground, "That's one heck of a punch Cassie."

"I know." Sara replied with a smirk.

Ray frowned at Sara, "Why is Ted calling you Cassie."

Ted frowned at Ray, "How did you know I'm Blue Beetle?"

Felicity rolled her eyes, "The same way you figured out Ray is the Atom Ted. You two are terrible at keeping your secret identities."

Ray arched his brow, "Smoak, I figured out Queen was the Arrow because you're a terrible liar. I wouldn't be bragging if I were you."

"Oliver has nothing to do with this Ray." Felicity said hurt Ray would resort to bring Oliver up.

Ray shook his head, "Of course you defend him, you always have and always will."

Ted stepped in front of Felicity, "You have no right to insult my co-worker like that."

"Co-worker?" Ray glanced at Felicity before stepping closer to Ted, "You work for him Smoak?"

Ted smirked, "Yeah, they both do. And why do you keep calling her Smoak?"

"Would you all stop arguing!" Sara shouted.

The room went quiet.

Felicity turned to Ted, "My real name is Felicity, and her is Sara. We lied to you because Amanda Waller needs out help."

"I thought I told her I didn't want anything to do with her." Ray mumbled.

Ted laughed, "Same here."

Felicity grabbed a tablet from Ray's table, "China White owns the third biggest technology company after you guys. She wants to kill both of you she can gain control of both your companies."

"Meaning you two need to man up and put whatever difference you have aside and work together so we can take her down," Sara said with a hand on her hip.

"Fine." Ted said with a sigh.

Ray crossed his arms, "I'm not working with him."

"Ray." Felicity exclaimed.

Ray turned to Felicity angrily, "You can't just barge back into my life and force me to work with Ted. We don't talk to each other for a reason."

Felicity crossed her arms, "Stop being stubborn, is risking your life worth holding a grudge over someone you've hated since college?"

"You hate me?" Ted said with a frown. Ray rolled his eyes, "I don't hate you Ted. I'm just sick of always trying to compete with you for everything."

"Me too." Ted said with a sigh, "I've been trying to apologize to you ever since." He extended his hand to Ray, "Friends?"

Ray looked at Ted's hand with a frown before accepting it, "Whatever. Let's just take this psycho down and move on with our lives."

"Yay!" Felicity said clapping her hands. Ted laughed at Felicity as Ray rolled his eyes. Ted gently hit his fist on Ray's shoulder, "You're still the same grumpy prick from college."

Ray frowned, "And you're still the same overconfident goofball."

"You mean handsome overconfident goofball." Ted replied.

Felicity and Sara glanced at each other.

"Men." They said at the same time.

Ted walked to Ray's suit, "This is a nice piece of work you got here Ray."

Ray smirked, "I know."

Felicity rolled her eyes, "Funny how you fail to mention how I helped you program the suit."

Ted raised his brow, "Ray let you help him? He was never much a teamwork person."

Felicity laughed, "Making Ray trust me wasn't easy," She glanced at Ray , "But he did anyway."

Sara glanced at Felicity and Ray, she sensed they needed some privacy. Sara took Ted's hand, "Wanna go for a walk?"

Ted smiled, "Definitely."

Ray and Felicity laughed as they watched the two leave.

"Ted always had a way with ladies." Ray said rolling his eyes.

"I can imagine. He is a charmer." Felicity said with a small smiled while staring at Ray's suit. Ray walked next to her and crossed his arms, "So what do think?"

She turned to him, "I think the suit is amazing." She gestured to the lab, "All of this is. I'm really proud of you Ray."

Ray grinned, "Could you please repeat what you just said?"

Felicity rolled her eyes, Ray was so full of himself. "You heard me Ray. You're awesome."

Ray chuckled, "That's nice to know."

"Soooo…Can I touch it?" Felicity asked.

"No."

"Please?"

"No." Ray said with a stern frown.

"Ray."

He rolled his eyes, "Fine, but we have to be holding hands if you do."

She arched her brow, "Why?"

Ray took her hand and placed it gently on the armored suit, "I installed a security touch pad on the suit. That way, I know no one can access it but me."

"What would happen if I accidently touched it without us holding hands?"

"The suit would self-destruct in 2 minutes."

"Cool." Felicity smiled. "Wait, isn't that based off one of the programs you asked me to help you with?"

Ray nodded, he smiled as she looked at the suit in awe.

"You want to see something cooler?"

Felicity nodded eagerly.

Ray took her other hand and stepped behind her and murmured, "Just don't freak out ok?"

Felicity bit her lip, "I'll try not to."

Ray placed their palms on the chest of the suit. Felicity could feel the suit silently hum under their hands. The it felt...alive.

It's like the suit is its own separate person." Felicity murmured.

"You feel the humming under our fingers? What does it feel like?"

"Like…a really fast heartbeat." She answered.

"Our heartbeat to be exact." Ray said with a nod. "I programmed the suit to replicate my emotions so it would be able to detect if something wrong were to happen to me."

She frowned as she stared at Ray's hands which were on hers. "But why is it humming so fast?"

"I can feel your fingers tensing up under mine. You're anxious. And I'm calm. It doesn't know which emotion to pick."

Felicity furrowed her brows as the suit hummed even quicker, "So how do I slow it down? It's not working"

"Our heartbeats need to synchronize Smoak. Just do as I say."

Felicity nodded.

"Close your eyes." She closed them.

"Now, take a deep breath and relax."

"Listen to the sound of my voice. Breath in. Breath out." Ray murmured soothingly.

_Breath in…Breath out… I can do this… Breath in…Breath out…_

Felicity opened her eyes in surprise as she felt the humming slow to a normal beat.

"We did it." Felicity said with a laugh.

After three seconds the suit lighted under their entwined fingers. The white light branched from the base of their palms throughout the whole suit like the root of a tree.

"Woah…" Felicity whispered. Ray chuckled, "It gets better."

_"Raymond Palmer, suit is ready for use."_ Said a robotic voice from the suit.

Felicity blinked in disbelief, "Uh…Your suit talks?"

"Uh huh." Ray said with a smirk.

_"I see you brought a guest Raymond."_

"Yeah, this is Felicity Smoak." Ray glanced down at her, "She's a friend."

_"Pleasure to meet you Felicity Smoak."_

"Y-you too." Felicity turned her head "I recognize that voice…you used the Lennx 07 processor right?"

_"Impressive Ms. Smoak. You are definitely correct."_

Ray arched his brow, "The suit is right. That's something no one would have guessed."

"I do my research." She said with a smile, "It's nice having a dork around me that understands tech language again." She paused, "Well technically now I have two dorks—including the suit."

Ray smiled slightly, "I missed that about you too."

Felicity pretended to gasp, "Call the presses, Raymond Palmer has actually given me 3 complements today."

Ray rolled his eyes as he took their hands off the suit, "Don't get too used to it."

Felicity looked down at their hands, "Ray, I know this sounds weird but I think my skins tingling. A lot."

Ray chuckled and turned her hands palm up to demonstrate. "That's because the atoms from my suit are reacting with your skin. I'm used to it. It'll wear out in a minute or two."

"I'm I the first person whose touched your suit, aren't I?" Felicity whispered while staring at their hands.

"Yes."

She blushed, "That's nice to know."

After an awkward moment of silence Ray cleared his throat, "We should probably stop holding hands now."

"Oh. Right." Felicity said with a shy smile as she let go of his hand.

Ray put his hands in his pockets, "Should we go check on Ted and Sara?"

Felicity nodded, "Sure, they've been gone for a time now..."

'''''''''''''

The next day Ted, Felicity and Sara met at Palmer Technologies.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Ted asked them as they entered the building.

"Waller said she'd contact us when we're all together." Sara answered.

"So now we just need to pick Ray." Felicity replied.

Sara grabbed Ted's arm, "Actually, you should pick Ray while me and Ted go grab a table for all of us for lunch."

Ted furrowed his brow, "Are you sure we shouldn't all—"

Felicity arched her brow as she saw Sara whisper in Ted's ear. Ted blinked, "Oh right, you and Ray still have issues to deal with."

Felicity blushed as Sara pulled him away.

"Ted, you don't need to say _everything_ you think out loud."

Ted smiled apologetically at Sara, "Sorry?" Sara rolled her eyes as they walked.

Felicity laughed as she watched them leave, "Those two would make a strange couple."

She sighed and walked to the front desk, "Excuse me. Can I please talk to Mr. Palmer."

The man who was on his computer looked up, "_Je me excuse_, but you have to schedule an appointment with him."

"Just tell him Smoak wants to see him."

The man nodded, after speaking on the phone he looked to Felicity, "My apologies but he's busy."

Felicity sighed, "Great."

"I'll give you the number to his office. You can wait outside till he's done."

Felicity smiled and accepted the paper, "Thank you."

When she located his office, she noticed his door was wide open.

"Hello? Ray?" Felicity asked as she entered the empty office. Felicity sat down on his chair.

"Comfy," she said to herself.

"Smoak. What are you doing here?"

She jumped when she looked up and saw Ray crossing his arms disapprovingly. She exhaled a deep breath, "You scared me! Why couldn't you knock?"

Ray arched his brow, "I don't know… maybe because this is _my_ office?"

Felicity swiveled in his chair, "Swanky office by the way."

Ray sighed, "Smoak, why are you here, I'm a bit busy."

"I was thinking, maybe the two of us could grab some lunch with Ted and Sara before we meet with Waller."

Ray frowned, "I'm sorry, I can't."

Felicity arched her brow, "Why no—"

_"Bonjour l'amour."_

Felicity stopped midsentence as a beautiful woman entered the room. Felicity was stunned; the woman looked a lot like Jean. Ivory skin, black hair, full lips, and amazing cheekbones.

The woman placed her hand on Ray's chest before kissing him.

Felicity's heart sank.

Ray had gotten over her. Perfect.

* * *

**Dun dun dunnnn... ahaha you guys knew it wasn't going to be that easy right? **

**Soo comments? Observations? Things you disliked or liked? Comment! **

**3**


	5. Love Birds

**Song: Imagine Life by Thirteen Senses**

**By the way... my francophone readers, please feel to correct me for any mistakes ;)**

* * *

Felicity stared in disbelief at the woman who was kissing Ray.

_Maybe I'm just looking at this wrong. That can't be Ray's girlfriend. Maybe the woman and Ray are just friends. Who happen to be kissing…Really passionately…_

"I'm sorry I couldn't come to the gala yesterday. I had a lot of work to finish up.." Said the pretty woman with a heavy French accent. "Did anything interesting happen?"

Ray eyes met Felicity's shortly before turning to the woman, "Nothing much."

Felicity frowned at Ray as she fumed in her head. _Nothing much? You soiled my dress that cost a fortune. I saved you from getting shot by an assassin. Heck we even turned your Atom suit on… you call that nothing?_

The woman pecked Ray's cheek, "Let's go get lunch. I'm starving."

"I should probably leave," Felicity said poignantly while stepping back.

Ray glanced at her apologetically, "Smoak I—"

The woman looked between Felicity and Ray suspiciously, "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

Ray kept his eyes on Felicity's, "Maurguax, this is my friend Felicity Smoak. And Smoak," He sighed before looking away, "This is my girlfriend. Maurguax."

Maurguax extended her hand, "Pleasure."

"Same." Felicity said quietly as she shook Maurguax's hand. She arched her brow, from the way Maurguax was clenching her hand it seemed as if it was an indirect warning to stay away from Ray. Or maybe she was thinking about the handshake a bit too in depth?

"You have such small hands." Maurguax said with a firm shake.

"You have a _really_ strong grip." Felicity blurted and rubbed her hands after Maurguax let go.

Maurguax frowned as Felicity laughed nervously, "Sorry. Uh… Babbling is a really weird habit of mine. I never know when to shut up."

Maurguax arched her brow, "I see."

Ray sighed as he stared at the two women who were looking at each other. "Is that all Smoak? Because Maurguax and I are about to leave for lunch."

As Felicity nodded she looked down and remembered she was holding a bag with Ray's clothes.

"Thanks for letting me lend your clothes last night." She said as placed the bag on Ray's table. Felicity blushed, "Wait. That didn't come out right."

"Why was Felicity with your clothes?" Maurguax asked with a frown to Ray.

"Oh, he soiled my dress." Felicity laughed as she rambled on, "So we went to his room to get a change of clothes. That's all."

"She was in your bedroom?" Maurguax said with her grey eyes narrowed at Felicity now.

Felicity looked at back and forth as Maurguax and Ray talked quickly in French to each other.

Finally they spoke English.

Ray glared at Maurguax, "You're thinking about it wrong."

Felicity's eyes widened when she realized what her babbling at caused. "Ray's right. _Nothing_ happened between Ray and I."

"What are you meeting my boyfriend for again?" Maurguax asked while keeping a firm watch on Felicity.

Felicity blinked. Maurguax question sounded a bit more on the demanding side.

"Nothing, some friends and I wanted Ray to join us for lunch. But you two seem busy." Felicity glanced at Ray before smiling politely at Maurguax, "So I'll just leave you two."

"Good idea." Ray said avoiding Felicity's eyes. With the way Ray avoided eyes Felicity wasn't sure if Ray was guilty because he had moved on, or if it was because he never told her sooner.

Maurguax held Ray's hand, "No. I want to meet these friends of yours."

Felicity shook her head, "Oh, no. You really don't have to. Its fine."

"We're coming with you Smoak." Maurguax said grabbing her bag from the table before holding Ray's hand.

Felicity bit the inside of her lip, Ray was the only one who called her Smoak and got away with it. "I'd actually prefer if you call me Felicity."

Maurguax arched her brow, "Alright, _Felicity_."

As they entered the elevator, Felicity noticed Maurguax and Ray were talking to each other in French again. Their voices weren't raised like in the office, it was calmer.

She wished she could understand what they were saying. As she watched them she couldn't help but feel left out. She didn't blame Ray, unlike Felicity; they were both tall, dark haired and self-confident. In fact, Maurguax looked so similar to Jean, it made sense that she was his type.

'''''''

After they walked to the table where Sara and Ted were eating, Felicity introduced Maurguax.

Ted and Sara raised their brows at Maurguax who was holding hands with Ray.

"Ted, Sara, this is Maurguax." Felicity sighed, "Ray's…girlfriend."

Ray cleared his throat at Sara who was frowning at him disapprovingly.

Ted awkwardly stretched his hand over the table and shook Maurguax, "Uh _Enchantée_."

Maruguax smiled, "Nice to meet you too. You speak French?"

"_Oui_." Ted with a smile. Maurguax nodded and stretched her hand to Sara who was clearly glaring at Maurguax.

"Your name is weird." Sara stated without looking up from the steak she was cutting.

"Be nice," Ted whispered as he elbowed Sara to shake Maurguax's hand.

Sara rolled her eyes at Ted as Ray scowled at her. She sighed before plastering on a fake smile, "Nice to you Maurguie…"

Maurguax's smile twitched into a scowl. "It's Maurguax. Not a hard name to pronounce." Felicity arched her brow, Ray sure knew how to pick em. Maurguax was just as ill-tempered as he was.

"Sorry lady…unless you noticed my accent, French pronunciation isn't exactly my _forte_." Sara said with a frown.

"Obviously." Maurguax said dryly.

An awkward minute of silence passed.

"So, how did you two meet?" Ted asked politely to get a conversation going.

"Nothing extravagant," Maurguax started, "Ray's company needed a lawyer for a case. I popped in to help him. I noticed Ray wasn't much of a talker. But eventually I asked him out."

Ted nodded, "Yeah Ray's never been the talkative type after Jean."

Ray frowned as Maurguax put a hand on his, "Ray and I try not to talk about Jean."

Felicity furrowed her brows, that was weird, isn't that the point of being a couple? Being able to share everything about each other even the most painful experiences?

Ted turned to Felicity, "So, Felicity, mind if I ask how you and Ray meet."

"Interesting story." Felicity said as she stabbed the chicken in her plate with the fork, "First he ruined my date with this guy I used to be really into. You know why? Because he couldn't open a simple door."

Ted laughed, "What a jerk."

"I didn't know who else to call." Ray said defensively.

Felicity laughed nervously, "Oh it gets better, I was stuck with him for hours."

Ray scowled, "I allowed you to go home if you wanted. _You_ chose to stay with me."

Felicity glared back, "Because you locked me out of my own car. I was carless for 3 months!"

"Which is why I bought you a new one." Ray gritted while setting his napkin down.

Maurguax arched her brow, at the two who were scowling at each other. "You bought your friend a car?"

"Maybe he's not as into you as he is with Felicity." Sara stated causally. Everyone on the table looked at Sara in shock.

Sara shrugged, "Just saying."

Maurguax glared at Sara, "Excuse me?"

"You and Ray aren't going to work out because you're both the same. Successful, egotistical even rude. But Ray and Felicity never agree on anything because their polar opposites. And you know what they say about opposites?"

"What?" Maurguax said as her frown twitched.

Sara smirked, "Opposites attract."

Ray scowled, "Maurguax, I think it's best if we sit on our own table."

"Wait a minute." Maurguax looked between Felicity and Ray with a frown, "You two used to date?"

"Yes." Felicity and Ray answered at the same time still avoiding each other's gaze.

Maurguax frowned at Ray, "I thought you said you were just friends."

Felicity adjusted her glasses, "You don't need to worry Maurguax." She glanced at Ray, "Ray and I are just friends now. No feelings whatsoever. Platontic. Veeeeery platonic."

Maurguax frowned while arching her brow, "You think I'm jealous. That's cute. But, I'm not worried."

Felicity's frown twitched. Maurguax was even more egotistical than Ray. Match made in heaven.

Maurguax smirked, "We all know you're not his type anyway."

"Enough Maurguax!" Ray said with a firm glare at his girlfriend.

Maurguax frowned, "You don't still have feelings for her do you?"

Felicity glanced at Ray expectantly.

"No." Ray whispered with a stoic face.

Tears blurred Felicity's vision as her eyes met his. Seeing him with another woman was one thing. But hearing him say those hurtful words was too much. "I need to go to the bathroom."

Ray stood up and walked after Felicity, "Smoak, wait—"

"Please leave me alone Ray." Felicity said before entering the bathroom.

She gently set her glasses on the sink and grabbed a tissue, closely dabbing it around her eyes so her eyeliner wouldn't smudge. A minute later Sara entered and hugged Felicity tightly.

"I'm sorry." Sara whispered. "Just ignore what Maurguax said."

Felicity shook her head, "I don't care what she said."

She looked into the mirror before sighing. "Ray doesn't love me."

Sara rolled his eyes and put her hands on Felicity's shoulder, "He's lying Felicity. He couldn't even look in your eyes when he said that."

Felicity sniffed, "Or maybe he was just guilty he finally told the truth."

"If you want I'll volunteer to punch the truth out of him."

Felicity gave Sara a weak smile, "Thanks, but no thanks."

Sara grinned, "Atta girl. Now, put your chin up and show them what a strong woman you are."

"Right. Strong." Felicity said with a nod as they walked out of the bathroom. "I'm a strong woman."

''''''

Ray looked up when Sara and Felicity arrived, "You ok Smoak?"

Felicity glanced at him, "I'm fine."

Just as Ray was about to reply Amanda Waller walked to their table. "Good to see you all together."

Maurguax arched her brow, "Who are you?"

"Your worst nightmare and who are you?" Waller asked glancing at Maurguax with disdain.

"She's my girlfriend." Ray replied with a frown.

Waller frowned, "Well she isn't part of the team. She needs to leave. Now."

Maurguax scowled, "What team?"

"None of your business, now leave." Waller gritted.

Maurguax scowled back, "You can't tell me what to do."

"Ooo… bad idea Maurguax… you really wouldn't want to step on Waller's shoes." Ted said scratching his hair.

Maurguax crossed her arms, "And I'm not leaving."

Waller glowered at Maurguax, "Raymond Palmer, if she isn't out of here in 2 minutes I'll call my men to take her out by force."

Ray took his girlfriend's hand, "Come on Maurguax."

Maurguax stood up, "Are you going to just let this woman talk to me like that?"

Ray rolled his eyes, "Maurguax, I'm really not in the mood for an argument."

"_Vous êtes pathétique Palmer_" Maurguax said angrily as she pushed Ray aside.

"Did she just call Ray pathetic in French?" Ted asked with a chuckle.

Felicity and Sara smiled at each other while watching Ray and Maurguax shout at each other from the window.

"Where's a camera when you need one." Sara murmured.

"Waller, has anyone told you're the coolest person ever?" Felicity said with a grin.

Waller smirked, "You're welcome."

"Who knew? Amanda Waller's a softie." Ted said with a laugh.

Waller's smiled dropped, "If a word of that gets out you're all done."

"Yes ma'am." They said quickly. A few minutes later Ray returned with a frown, "Happy?" he asked.

Waller smiled, "Very."

She put down two invitations on the table. "I hope you all know how to dance. Your final mission is to attend China White's ballroom event."

"Why are there only two invitations?" Felicity asked.

"It's a couple event." Waller stated. Felicity and Ray groaned at the same time.

"I've got dibs on this pretty lady." Ted said as he casually slung an arm over Sara.

"I'm not going as Ray's date." Felicity said firmly as she and Ray scowled at each other.

Waller frowned at the two, "Tough luck love birds."

"We aren't love birds." Ray and Felicity said at the same time.

Ted raised his brow, "Are they always like this?"

Sara smirked, "Since the day they met."

"I don't think we have a choice Smoak. If we show up single it'll raise suspicion." Ray said with a dry frown.

"You couldn't be more correct Ray." Waller said. She handed each of them their comms, "I want you guys to find out what she's planning to do with the technology companies she is buying out before taking her down. So don't screw this up."

"Or what?" Ted asked with a laugh.

"Or I'll send you all to Guantanamo Bay and lie that you all died under unfortunate circumstances." Waller answered without flinching.

"She's bluffing." Ray said with a glare at Waller.

Waller slammed her hand on the table, "Try me."

Felicity stood up, "No need for arguing. I'll be Ray's date." Felicity narrowed her eyes at Ray, "_Only_ because I don't think I'd fit very well in a plain orange jumper suit 27/4."

"Good." Waller said before turning on her heels.

Ted shook his head as they stood up, "That is one scary lady."

"Tell me about it." Sara said rolling her eyes.

'''''''

Ray and Ted arrived at the ballroom surrounded by a swarm of journalists.

"Great, paparazzi." Ray muttered. Ted laughed and shook his head, "You always hated public speaking in college."

Ray arched his brow, "And you loved it?"

"Of course! Showing off my charm is my favorite thing." Ted said with a confident smirk.

Ray rolled his eyes, "Now I'm remembering why we never got along. You were always the bashful one."

Ted smiled, "And so were you. Except grouchier. Sometimes I always wondered how Jean put up with you."

Ted stopped talking when he noticed Ray's frown deepen. "I'm sorry Ray, I shouldn't have brought her up."

Ray stared at Felicity who was walking towards them smiled, "It's fine."

Ted laughed at Ray who was still staring at Felicity. "Man. You're still into Felicity aren't you?"

Ray arched his brow, "Since when do you care about my personal life?"

"You're my buddy. Of course I care." Ted said while fist bumping Ray's shoulder.

Ray laughed, Ted may have been a goofball but it was nice having him as a friend again. As Ray and Ted walked to their dates the crowd continued to follow them.

Ted greeted Felicity and Sara with a dashing smile, "You both look stunning."

"Yeah, you do." Ray murmured as his eyes met Felicity's. As Felicity was about to reply flashes from photographers went off as the crowd of journalists increased.

_ "__Monsieur Palmer is that your girlfriend?" "What happened you Maurguax Marshall?" "We have more questions!" _

"No more questions." Ray growled at the journalists who were still hovering them.

Felicity stepped in front of Ray and cleared her throat, "Ray Palmer and Ted Kord will be taking no more questions."

"You all heard my friend, beat it." Sara said beside Felicity. The crowd murmured as they started to disperse.

"You didn't have to do that for me Felicity." Ray said as they walked to their table.

Ted put an arm on Sara waist, "I guess that's why they say behind every strong man is an even stronger woman."

"You got it." Sara said with a chuckle as they sat down. Felicity set her phone in the middle of the table, "According to my locator, China White is on her way, she'll be here in an hour or so."

"Late to her own event?" Ray said arching his brow. Felicity swiped her phone before looking up, "There's heavy traffic."

Sara nodded, "That's good for us, it'll give us time to figure out what she's planning to do with all her acquired technology."

Felicity stood up, "Sara and I are going to look around and see if we find any new information."

Ray shook his head, "That's too risky. What if you get caught? China probably has men all over the place."

"Then make a distraction." Felicity replied.

"How?" Ted asked furrowing his brows.

Sara rolled her eyes as she and Felicity stood up, "You're both geniuses. Figure it out yourself."

Ray grabbed Felicity's hand, and stared into her eyes, "Be careful Smoak." Felicity nodded before turning after Sara.

Ray sighed while watching Sara and Felicity disappear in the crowds of people. Ted patted his friend's shoulder, "Felicity will be fine. They can handle themselves."

"Right," Ray said with a deep frown.

Ted stood up, "I think I have an idea on how to cause a distraction."

Ray raised his brows, "How?"

Ted smiled mischievously, "Remember how we disrupted physics class because our professor was boring?"

Ray smirked, "I remember. We stood on her table and taught the lesson our own way."

Ted nodded, "So I say we assemble our own press conference." Ted grabbed a fork and a glass cup before standing on the podium at the front of the room.

Ray sighed as he followed Ted and muttered, "This better work."

"Oh. It will." Ted said with bright eyes. He tapped the fork against his up before clearing his throat, "Can we have everyone's attention? Ray and I will be accepting questions now."

A huge crowd formed in front of them led by journalists.

_"__Monsieur. Palmer, are you and Ted Kord officially business partners?" "What are your future plans?"_

Ray and Ted glanced at each other before addressing the crowd, "Yes. Ray and I are officially business partners. Future plans are still in discussion."

_"__Do you fear the new company, RMC, who has plans to buy out both of your companies?"_

Ray smirked, "Good question. But we aren't worried. You know why?"

"Because they're cowards." Ted said completing Ray's sentence before slinging an arm around his friend, "RMC only resorts to buying out small companies because they couldn't produce a tenth of the technologies Ray and I have."

Ray spotted Felicity and Sara entering the ballroom. He turned to the crowd, "We are finished answering questions. Now if you'll excuse us, we have dates to attend to."

"Any luck finding anything?" Ray asked when they reached the girls.

Felicity shook her head as they sat down at their table, "No. We're just going to have to wait for China to arrive."

"Perfect." Ray said while sipping from his cup.

Ted turned to Sara, "While we're waiting, want to go dancing?"

"Yes please." Sara said with a smirk as she accepted Ted's hand, "Ray. Felicity. Try not to kill each other."

"What? No! You guys can't just leave me with _him_!" Felicity shouted after them.

"They can't hear you." Ray muttered. Felicity glared at Ray before turning away from him.

Ray sighed guiltily, "Smoak. I'm sorry about what I said."

Felicity stood up, "I'm not in the mood for talking."

"Fine." Ray stood up and extended his hand to her, "Then dance with me."

Felicity looked at his hand cautiously, "You know I couldn't dance if my life depended on it."

"I know," Ray said with a smirk.

"Ok" She whispered as Ray gently pulled her to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she slung her arms over his broad shoulders. They slowly swayed as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"Smoak. Can I ask you something?" Ray asked quietly.

"No. I told you I'm not in the mood for talking," Felicity said while hiding her face into his chest.

Ray rolled his eyes, she was still mad at him. "Well. You're stepping on my feet."

Felicity smiled and looked up at him, "Trust me, I know."

Ray laughed as he looked down at her, "I deserve that."

Felicity looked away and stared at his chest, "So… you really weren't kidding when you said you needed a closure."

"I'm sorry about Maurguax." Ray said softly.

"Don't be." She let out a nervous laugh, "I mean… it's not like you were going to wait for me or anything… right?"

Ray frowned as he reached for her cheek, "Felicity, I—"

_Guys, this is Ted. Sara and I think we found something._

Felicity pressed the button of her comm, "We're on our way."

''''''''''''''''

Ray and Felicity entered a room to see five unconscious guards on the floor.

"What did you to do? They aren't dead are they?" Felicity exclaimed while checking on of the men's pulse.

Ted adjusted his tie, "They were following Sara."

"So we taught them a lesson." Sara said with a simple shrug. She turned to a bolted door in front of them, "But that isn't why we called you, the guards were protecting something behind this wall. We need help getting in."

"Think you can enter the code?" Ted asked.

Felicity smirked, "Of course I can." She walked to the bolted wall and examined the electronic pad, "That's strange. This type of passcode needs to be entered by a separate transaction unit."

Ted snapped his fingers, "Of course, it's the oldest trick in the book."

Sara raised her brow, "Can someone translate this nerd talk in English please?"

"Basically we need to find a computer to open the door." Ray said looking around the room.

"Like this one?" Ted asked pointing at an old computer. "I haven't seen these type of computers since I was a kid."

Felicity cracked her fingers as she blew the dust off the keyboard, "It hurts my eyes just looking at them."

Five seconds later a green light blinked on the bolted door.

"It's open!" Ted said as they entered, "Impressive Felicity. Really impressive."

They all gasped as they entered the large room. In the center was a large cubed looking device with a big red timer on the front.

"It's a bomb." Ray said with a frown.

* * *

**Comments on Maurguax? Raylicity? Tara (or Sed)? Waller? Feel free to leave your comments! :))**


	6. Mistaken Affairs

Felicity dialed a number on her phone and looked up, "I'm calling Waller."

_"__This better be important. What's the situation?" _

Felicity put Waller on speaker so they could all hear her.

"We found a bomb." Ray said with a sullen face.

_"__How big?"_

Ted shook his head, "A little larger than the size of an ATM box. And I did the mental calculation, a bomb this big could have a blast radius to the whole city."

Felicity examined the large cube, "From the looks of this, it's not just this city that would be bombed. There are probably replicas lying around somewhere."

_"__Felicity is right, my monitor show me 50 similar bombs have been placed all over the world. You're standing in front of the one to set them all off."_

Sara frowned, "This doesn't make sense, why would China White want to bomb the whole city when she's in it. That's suicide."

_"__Maybe she's been double crossed."_

"What are you people doing in here!"

They all turned to see China with a gun.

China frowned when she recognized Ray and Felicity, "_You two._"

"I'm touched, China remembers us." Ray said sarcastically.

"I went to jail because of both of you and the Arrow." China said snarling at Ray.

"You wouldn't have been in that mess if you hadn't partnered with Count Vertigo." Felicity retorted.

China raised a gun at Felicity, "I'd watch my mouth if I were you Blondie."

"This really isn't the time for paybacks China. You've been double crossed." Ray shouted.

China shifted her gun to Ray suspiciously, "And what makes you say that?"

"I don't know if you noticed China, But there's a bomb in the middle of the room that will denote any minute now!" Felicity said firmly, "I were you. I'd find a way to help us stop the bomb from going off."

China frowned before looking at the bomb, "I don't know how to stop it." She turned to walk away, "I'm not staying here to die with you fools."

"She's getting away," Sara said walking after China. Ted pulled her back and shook his head, "Just leave her, we have bigger matters on our plate right now."

Felicity furrowed her brows as she studied the bomb carefully. She must have stopped a bomb like this before because there was something familiar about it…

Ray frowned as he looked at Felicity contemplative expression. "Smoak. I know that look on your face is when you're about to do something ridiculous. Don't tell me you're going to do what I think you're doing…"

Felicity snapped her fingers, "Waller, think I know how to stop it. The bomb is similar to the one Malcom Meryln used in The Undertaking."

_Are you sure? Remember the last time you tried to stop a bomb like this you and the Arrow failed. The Glades was destroyed. _

"I know, but I can at least try." Felicity said determined.

_"__The rest of you focus on evacuating the people out of the building. Tell everyone to get as far as possible from there as they can. I'll have my men outside the door to arrest China."_

Ray scowled as he pressed his comm, "Waller, disabling bombs isn't what we signed for. Felicity isn't a disposable like your suicide squad."

_The choice is up to Felicity and Felicity only. _

"I'm doing it with or without your permission Ray." Felicity said firmly.

"No you're not!" Ray shouted. "Waller! Felicity isn't going to risk her life because you're too lazy to do anything!" Ray barked into his comm.

They heard a sigh from Waller.

_Palmer, I'll give you a quick word of advice. I make life and death choices on a daily basis without letting my emotions get the better of me. Sometimes we have to make sacrifices for the good of other people. So all of you better say your goodbyes, because I were you I'd get as far from that bomb as possible. Waller out._

"If anything happens to her this is on _you_ Waller!" Ray scowled when he realized Waller had cut the line. He pulled the comm out of his ear in anger, "She cut the connection."

Sara frowned with a worried look, "Felicity, we can't just leave you here by yourself what if something happens. You heard Waller. The last time you tried to stop a bomb like this… you failed."

"I know." Felicity said while rubbing her hands nervously.

Ted took Sara's hand gently, "I don't think we can change her mind." He turned to hug Felicity, "You've got guts Felicity. I admire that."

Felicity laughed as Sara turned to hug her tightly as well, "You better come back alive."

Felicity hugged Sara back, "I'll try." She pointed to Ted, "And you better ask Sara out."

Ted glanced at Sara with a smile, "Don't worry, I'll keep asking till she agrees." He took Sara's hand, "Come on, we need evacuate people out of here."

As Ted and Sara left Ray pulled Felicity back, "Smoak, I know you're crazy, but this is just plain ridiculous. I'm not leaving you. "

"I'll be fine." Felicity said as calmly as she could. "I have to do this."

Ray gazed into her blue eyes, "I know. I just can't risk losing you. I can't go through what I went with Jean again. You go, let me try to disable it."

"No." Felicity gulped back tears, "You have Maurguax. She can't risk losing you."

Ray closed his eyes, "Smoak. I—"

Felicity put a finger on his lips and whispered, "Just wish me good luck."

Ray tucked a stray hair from her face and laughed bitterly. She blinked in surprised to see his gaze fall on her lips.

"You know I don't believe in luck," He whispered while caressing her supple cheek, "But this will have to do."

He lifted her chin gently as their noses almost touched. She started back into his hardened brown eyes She could feel the warmth of his breath brushing the top of her lip…

_"__Ray, this is Ted. We need a hand evacuating people out. Hurry!"_

Felicity turned around so he wouldn't see her tears and whispered, "Go Ray."

Ray ran his hand through his hair, "You know I still care about you right?"

_And I love you. _Felicity thought as she tried to blink away tears that were forming.

Ray sighed and turned to leave when she didn't answer. "Just be careful."

After he left she gave out a huge breath.

She touched her lips; if Ted didn't interrupt them he would have kissed her. She was drawn back to reality when heard a beep from the bomb.

She walked to the bomb; and opened a latch revealing a web of wires. Just like the one in the Undertaking, though it had many tiny wires running through it, three main cords stood out. One blue, one yellow and the other green.

She checked the time, "One minute left."

She noticed there was a screen which asked for a passcode. She pulled out her phone, and entered in an encryption to send out a signal to slow the time down. Her phone bleeped. She sighed out of relief, hopefully it would work. Now time for the wires.

She looked at the three wires, which one was disconnected in The Undertaking again?

"Maybe it was the green one." She murmured, "Wait…I think the blue…no, the blue one makes the time faster…"

She glanced at the time, 10 seconds.

Felicity snapped her fingers, "Now I remember it was all of them!" She wrapped her fingers around all of them, "Well. Here goes nothing."

"Three…two… one… now!" She gave them a pull at the same time.

Immediately the beeping from the timer stopped. "Yes!" Felicity said fist pumping the air.

Suddenly she felt a sharp sting on her neck. Felicity frowned as she felt where the pain came from. It was a dart. As she stood up her head started to feel lighter.

"Ow." She said as she pulled it out, "Wait a minute…"

Felicity turned the dart in her hands which read ARGUS. It was a tranquilizer.

"Waller!" Felicity groaned as she started to feel sleepy, "Not again…"

'''''''''''''''

When she opened her eyes, bright lights blinded her. "Ugh. Please don't tell me I died." Felicity said face palming herself.

Then a voice from a speaker sounded, _Quite the contrary Smoak. You're alive._

Felicity rubbed her eyes, "Then where am I?"

_A.R.G.U.S. _

Felicity looked around and noticed Waller walk into the room with Sara, Ted and Ray after her.

Sara hugged Felicity tightly, "You did it." "I still think crazy Felicity." Ted said with a chuckle as he joined the hug.

Felicity laughed, "So I'm not dead."

Ray smiled softly, "No, you aren't."

Felicity smiled at Ray before she turned to Waller, "Why'd you tranquilize me?"

Ted rolled his eyes, "She did it to all of us after we evacuated everyone."

Waller frowned, "I had to take precautions. Having a lethal assassin, a cyber-hacker and two genius inventors knowing the location of ARGUS is out of question. "

"You sure know how to thank the people who just helped saved the world." Ray said sarcastically.

Waller glowered at Ray before turning to all of them, "I was getting to that." She walked to the touchscreen in the front of the room and pressed a button.

She opened a video file, "You guys didn't only save Paris, but 50 major cities around the world. China White is currently under custody and RMC industries is shutting down. So congratulations to you all. This is the first time a mission didn't require fatal causalities."

Ted put an arm around Felicity and Sara, "That's because we make an awesome team."

Waller looked at Felicity, "You've impressed me Ms. Smoak. You handled the situation in the best way possible."

Felicity smiled, "All I did was pull 3 wires."

"You did much more than that. The code you programmed on your phone didn't only slow the time, it disabled 50 bombs simultaneously. You are probably the first woman in the world to have disabled 51 bombs under 5 minutes." Waller looked at all of them, "A.R.G.U.S. needs agents like you. I'll be contacting you if I need your help again."

"Actually, I think we're good for now." Ray said while staring at Felicity, "We just want to go home."

Waller smiled slightly, "Of course." She turned to Sara and Felicity, "I'm sure you two have probably been so busy you never enjoyed what Paris has to offer. I'm extending your stay here for three weeks."

She glanced at Felicity and Ray who were still looking at each other, "Consider this a gift from A.R.G.U.S."

Felicity blushed, "Thanks Waller."

Waller nodded with a smile, "My driver will escort all of you out."

'''''''''''''''''''

Felicity was staring up at the ceiling, "Sara are you asleep?"

"Nope. I can't go to sleep either." Sara said with a sigh.

"Me neither, I can't believe we just saved the world." Felicity blurted.

Sara smiled brightly, "And we met Ted Kord."

Felicity sat up and gasped, "Wait…he asked you out didn't he?"

Sara beamed as her face turned red, "It's not anything serious."

Felicity laughed, "I thought he wasn't your type?"

"Things change."

Felicity squealed as she jumped onto Sara's bad and patted her arm, "Did you two kiss? When? How? Who kissed first? Tell me everything!"

"Too many questions." Sara said with a chuckle.

"Because you two are the cutest," Felicity said with grin.

Sara rolled her eyes, "Well. He first kissed me when we left you and Ray in the lab with the suit. He asked me out but I declined."

Felicity frowned, "Why?"

Sara sighed, "Let's be realistic Felicity. Even if Ted and I were to go out, eventually we have to go back to Starling. I'm not a long distance person. Plus, I'm an assassin, having Ted as a boyfriend would never work out."

"It wouldn't hurt to try Sara."

Sara shrugged, "I'm used to this sort of thing." She turned to Felicity, "But who cares about me, I'm sorry about Ray. We came all the way here to get your happy ending and failed."

Felicity smiled sadly, "It's fine." She exhaled, "At least I know the truth."

Sara yawned, "Ok. I'm going to sleep. Goodnight."

"Me too. Night." Felicity said as her eyes drooped shut.

….

_Knock! Knock!_

Sara turned in her bed and groaned and as she placed a pillow over her head. "Who is the idiot knocking on our door at _two in the morning!_"

Felicity rubbed her eyes and stood up, "I'll get it. It's probably a mistake for room service."

She yawned sleepily as she opened the door, "We didn't order room service."

"Nice PJs."

It was Ray.

"Have I ever mentioned how much I hate you Ray?" She moaned as she messaged her eyelids.

"Hate's a strong word." He said with a haughty smirk.

She frowned; did he always take pleasure in her suffering? "What are you doing here Ray?" She asked with crossed arms.

Ray sat on the floor and patted a spot next to him, "We need to talk."

Felicity arched her brow at the seriousness in his tone. She nodded and closed the door behind her so they wouldn't disturb Sara.

After she sat next to him Ray ran his hand through his hair, "Smoak. You still never answered my question."

"What question?" She asked with a tight frown.

Ray crossed his arm, "The question I asked you at my gala. What are you doing in Paris?"

"Starling was getting boring, I wanted a change of scenery so Waller helped me out." She said while rubbing her hands.

Ray narrowed his eyes, "You're still a terrible liar."

"I'm not lying." Felicity said crossing her arms.

Ray pinched the bridge of his nose, "Felicity. I know Amanda Waller. She doesn't give handouts. She makes deals so there must have been another reason why you came to Paris."

Felicity looked up into his brown eyes, what was she supposed to tell him? Even though he hurt her she still loved him.

"Talk to me Smoak." He pleaded.

Felicity shook her head with a wry smile, "It doesn't matter anymore."

"Smoak."

She stayed silent.

"I'm not leaving till you tell me." Ray said stubbornly.

"Then you're going to be here for a long time."

"I'm fine with that."

Felicity rolled her eyes, she could be just as stubborn as him if she wanted to.

So. They stayed there like that. Sitting next to each other in silence.

Felicity yawned and rubbed her eyes, she was getting tired. She leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes, maybe she could rest for just a little while…

By the time she opened her eyes she realized Ray's arm was slung around her shoulder while her head was on Ray's chest. She rubbed her eyes and glanced at Ray in surprise to see him still staring at her, "How long was I asleep for?"

"An hour."

She frowned; Ray really was determined to know why she came. "Don't you sleep?"

Ray smiled wryly, "That's what drinking a lot of coffee does to you."

Silence.

"I came back for you." Felicity blurted.

"What?" Ray said with a frown.

"I traveled half way around the world, risked my life with A.R.G.U.S., interviewed for a foreign job, and I'd do it all again because I wanted to tell you…"

She stopped herself before she could say anymore. She shouldn't, Ray has a girlfriend…

"Tell me what?"

"I'm in love with you Ray."

Ray blinked in surprise.

Felicity let out a huge breath. "Wow, it's good to get that off my chest. That was more natural than I expected. Mmmph—"

The next thing she knew Ray pulled her in to kiss him…

And she was kissing him back...

"You still taste like chocolate." Ray said with a smirk

"And you still taste like coffee." Felicity said with a laugh as he kissed her again.

_Wait.. what about Maurguax?_

Felicity closed her eyes and gulped as their lips parted, "Ray we can't do this."

"Mm?" He asked while stroking her cheek.

Felicity glared as she tugged his hand away, "Ray, I'm serious. You're cheating on Maurguax!" She gasped, "Wait a minute. Oh no. I kissed you back."

Felicity covered her eyes, "That means I'm an accomplice. I helped you cheat. I'm a terrible person now. All because of _you_." She stood up to see Ray laughing, "You jerk. How could you do that to Maurguax?"

Ray smiled and walked after her, "Felicity, you're talking too fast, let me explain."

"There's nothing to explain Ray." Felicity said before slamming her door at him.

Ray knocked on her door, "Open the door Smoak."

Felicity let her back face the door, "I refuse to take part in this affair."

Ray rolled his eyes, "Maurguax and I aren't married it's not an affair Smoak."

Felicity crossed her arms, "Affair, cheating same thing!"

She heard him knock on the door again.

"If kissing me was so bad you'd have pulled away." Ray said loud enough for her to hear.

"You're such a jerk!" Felicity said to the door knowing he'd hear her.

"Says the self-righteous goody two shoes."

"Just go away." Felicity said after opening the door.

"You know what? Fine, I will." Ray said while glaring impatiently at her.

"And don't bother coming back." Felicity shouted.

"Never planned on doing that Smoak." Ray hollered while leaving.

Felicity slammed the door and let out a huge breath.

Sara rolled her eyes, "Honestly. There can be days that I don't understand you two."

* * *

**Yaaaay, they kissed :) Comments on Ted and Sara? Ray and Felicity?**


	7. Salty Lips, again

**Trust me you'll want this song for full emotional package: Landline by Greg Laswell ft Ingrid Michaelson **

**Also, a few references are drawn from chapter 27 and chapter 32 of TDOAHO, I suggest reading them in case you forgot, plus, you'll see some of the Easter eggs I dropped in before this story even started ;)**

* * *

"Those crepes we ate for breakfast were _amazing_. Especially the strawberry glazed crepes. They were to die for." Felicity said blissfully as they walked back to their apartment.

"That's why they say French people don't joke around when it comes to food" Sara replied with a laugh as she dug in her pocket for the key to their room.

Felicity sighed as they entered the room, "I think eating French cuisine was a great way to get our mind of guys for a change."

As they walked in they stopped in surprise to see their hotel room jam-packed with boxes of chocolate and bouquets of flowers.

"What the…?" Sara said as they observed the room. Boxes of chocolate were stacked on their bed and chairs while different assortment of flowers covered the floor.

"Uhh… where did all of this come from?" Felicity asked in a high-pitched voice as she scanned the room.

"I don't know Felicity." Sara murmured as she bent down to pick a box of chocolate from the floor.

"Maybe it was a mistake?" Felicity said. She tip toed carefully through the jungle of items to avoid stepping on the flowers. Who would send them so many things?

As Felicity and Sara glanced at each other in puzzlement, they heard a knock on the door.

_"Room service!"_

Felicity opened the door to see three men in red valet uniform holding stuffed teddy bears.

"_Bonjour_ Ladies. The last batch of your order is here." One of the men said.

"Uhh… Sorry but we didn't order these…" Sara replied as she watched the three men set the teddy bears down in their room.

"You are Madame Lance, _oui_?" Asked a man with a wooden clipboard.

Sara arched her brow, "Yes…"

The man flipped a page in his clipboard and handed it to Sara for her signature, "Then these are yours!"

Sara crossed her arms, "I'm not signing this, it's not mine."

The man shook his head, "But _mademoiselle,_ according to this paper, these gifts are from _Monsieur_ Kord. He wishes to take you out to dinner."

Felicity clapped giddily, "Awww, Ted sent you these? That's so adorable."

Sara frowned as she picked up a teddy bear by its ear, "I told Ted I wasn't interested."

"Sara..." Felicity whined.

Sara arched her brows and turned to the man with a sigh, "I can't accept these."

The man tipped his hat, "Sorry Madame, but _Monsieur_ Kord insisted I leave it at your door. Have a nice day."

Sara frowned as the men left. "Look at all this chocolate! Sara… he's a keeper." Felicity said with a dreamy sigh.

"What part of I'm an assassin doesn't Ted understand? I'm not going on a date with him." Sara said flinging the teddy bear on the bed covered with chocolate.

"Sara, Ted bought you teddy bears. You can't get better than that!" Felicity laughed, "Hah. Ted. Teddy bear. Get it?"

Sara rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag from the table, "I'm going to be gone for a bit."

"Wait, where are you going?" Felicity asked as she watched Sara make her way to the door.

Sara turned and put a hand on her hip, "I'm going to go to his office and demand he returns all of this. Our relationship isn't going to go anywhere, so why bother?"

Felicity closed the door and quickly walked after Sara who was now entering their car. "Come on Sara, Ted really likes you. You'll crush the poor guy's heart."

Sara rolled her eyes and sighed, "I'm going. Are you coming with me or not?"

"Of course I am" Felicity said as she entered the car, "I still think this is silly."

As they drove in silence Felicity stared at her friend in pity. For the past weeks they've been in France she knew Sara was starting to care for Ted deeply. After they parked in front of Kord industries they entered the building and walked to Ted's office.

As they were about to enter a woman shook her head, "Sorry ladies, but Ted Kord is in a meeting right now."

Felicity tugged Sara's arm, "Let's come back later."

"Meeting my butt." Sara muttered as she walked past the lady to open the door. Felicity widened her eyes, "Uh… Sara.. I don't think that's a good idea."

Felicity watched in surprise as Sara opened the door interrupting a presentation Ted was making.

"Ted. We need to talk. _Now_." Sara demanded. The men and women in the room stared at Sara and Felicity in shock.

"I'm really sorry about this by the way." Felicity said quickly.

Ted smiled and turned to his business partners, "Sorry everyone, the meeting will be moved to tomorrow." He glanced nervously at Sara who was crossing her arms, "I have something important to attend to."

After everyone exited the room Ted grinned at Sara, "I hope my gifts weren't too much. I wasn't sure what type of gift you'd like so I bought everything. Did you like them."

"Yes. But that's not the point, I can't accept those from you." Sara said with a firm frown.

Ted's smile dropped, "Why not? Is it because I didn't pick the right flower? Or maybe the chocolate? I'm pretty sure I bought every single type there is…"

"I can gladly take it for her." Felicity piped. Ted and Sara glanced at her with raised brows.

Felicity bit her lip, "I'm going to shut up now."

Sara turned and sighed before touching his arm, "Ted. You're a really sweet guy. I really like you. Honestly."

Ted frowned, "But?"

Sara looked away, "It's us. We can't be together and you know it."

"Actually, I don't." Ted said disappointingly, "Sara, I know this is something you're used to. Hooking up and dumping but it's not healthy for you to just have flings with people and move on."

She looked up at him, "That's because I'm an assassin Ted. Unlike you, I've killed people. Girls like me don't get the luxury of relationships."

Felicity looked at her friend in pity, "You're sounding an awful lot like Oliver now."

Sara sighed, "That's why he and I never worked out."

Ted held Sara's cheek, "Well I'm not Oliver. And you might think you're a killer, but with the way you watch out for your friends, I see you as a hero, not a killer."

"Me too." Felicity said with an assuring smile.

Sara smiled back at Felicity before turning to Ted, "Ted."

"Yes Sara?" She tipped toed and pulled his tie before leaning into kiss him. "Awww…" Felicity said happily as she watched her friends kiss.

"I'm guessing that's a yes to the date?" Ted said wiggling his brow. "One date and that's all." Sara said with a chuckle.

Ted smirked confidently, "You're probably going to change your mind by the end of the date."

Sara arched her brow as she let go of his tie, "We'll see."

Felicity looked between the two who were staring at each other, "Well, my work as Cupid is done. I guess this is the part where I leave you two alone."

Sara dug her hand in her bag and threw the car key to Felicity, "Hope you don't mind me being gone for the day?"

Felicity caught the key, "Of course not. I'm in Paris, there are tons of things to do here." She smiled and waved at the before leaving.

As she entered the car and turned the ignition on she heard someone knock on her glass. She turned in surprise to see Ted grinning at her. She arched her brow and pressed a button to pull down the glass, "Did I forget anything?"

He pointed to the seat next to her, "Mind if we talk for a bit?"

"Sure." Felicity said as she clicked a button to open the door. Ted smiled before opening the door and sat next to her.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Felicity asked.

Ted turned his head, "Thank you for supporting me back there. I don't think Sara would have agreed if you hadn't insisted."

"No problem. You two deserve each other."

"I'd say the same about you and Ray." Ted said softly.

"Well. Ray's dating Maurguax. There's not much to say." Felicity said while tapping her thumb against the wheel.

Ted arched his brow, "From the way you're tapping your finger nervously I'm guessing you two aren't talking anymore."

Felicity shifted in her seat, "No. We aren't."

Ted sighed, "Felicity, do you want to know why Ray and I stopped talking to each other in college?"

Felicity turned to him, "Actually I do. Ray always told me you two were close friends but then something happened and you stopped talking to each other."

Ted laughed, "Yeah. Ray and I are very similar, we're smart, we like inventing things, we're both confident and most of all we are both competitive. When we set our mind on something, we work to achieve it by any means possible. But there was one thing we were different in. Ray was a reserved person, I was more outgoing." Ted laughed and wiggled his brows, "In fact that's the reason why I picked up so many girls in college. Ladies had a thing for smart, handsome men like me."

Felicity rolled her eyes and laughed, "Alright Ted. You're a charmer. I get it."

"So much of a charmer even Jean fell for me." Ted said with a sad smile.

Felicity's jaw dropped, "What? You and Jean dated before she met Ray?"

Ted nodded, "Yup. While Jean and I were dating, I noticed Ray was becoming even more reserved. I guessed it was because he didn't like feeling like a third wheel. So, me being an awesome buddy, I set up a double date for him and this pretty girl. Ray accepted reluctantly because he didn't want to make the girl feel bad. Ray didn't talk through the whole date. Jean noticed, after the date she attempted to have a conversation with him."

Felicity chuckled softly, "And I'm guessing that went terribly?"

Ted smiled, "You bet it did. But Ray's mysteriousness made Jean even more interested. Eventually they became close. Really close. He finally won Jean's heart. So of course the time came when Jean dumped me for him." Ted sighed, "And that's where the rivalry started. I tried to win Jean back but she declined. Even when I was over her, the rivalry transcended beyond who could win Jean's heart. It turned into who had the better grades? Who had the best invention? Which of us did our professor like better? It got so bad we stopped being roommates, and we later grew up and competed for who had the better business. And eventually, I was tired of competing with him. But by the time I apologized to him he was already bitter of Jeans death. So we never talked to each other again."

"Oh wow." Felicity murmured to herself. Ted nodded.

Felicity furrowed her brows, "Thank you for being honest with me Ted, but why are you telling me all of this?"

Ted smiled, "Because I care about you two. I've always known Ray as being ill-tempered and bitter. You're the first girl I've seen that makes Ray smile after Jean."

"Well I'm not his only girl anymore." Felicity said tightened lips.

"Has Ray ever told you what a oncer is?"

Felicity nodded, "Yeah, he told me it's when you're the type who sets your mind on a person you love, no matter what."

Ted smiled, "Ray was a oncer with Jean. And even though you don't realize it yet he's one with you." He hugged Felicity quickly before getting out of the car.

"Thanks for the talk Ted." Felicity said with a soft smile. Ted winked, "Anything for a friend."

She grinned at him before driving away. She decided to go shopping for the day to get her mind off things.

While walking around in a mall she caw a shop which read: FRENCH CLASS FOR DUMMIES.

"Hm…it wouldn't hurt try learn French while I'm here," She said curiously as she entered the room.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

After the lesson, she arrived at her hotel room exhausted. She laughed to herself before clearing Ted's chocolate gifts off her bed. Oh Ted. He sure knew how to win a girls heart.

"I hope Sara doesn't mind me taking one for myself." Felicity said with a smile as she grabbed a chocolate box and turned on the TV.

She sighed, "Great. I forgot. Everything on the TV is in French." She sighed, "Anyway, it's good practice for me."

As she picked a dark chocolate from the box she noticed she had seven missed calls on her phone. Five from Ray and two from Roy. She arched her brow as her phone rang. She checked the caller ID, it was Roy.

_"Hey Blondie."_

Felicity smiled, "Hey. I hope everything's ok back in Starling."

_"Everything's fine. I'm just calling because I'm bored. Diggle made me baby sit his kid."_

"Aww. That's nice to know." Felicity said with a smile.

_"Not really. I had to fed her. And I'm not good with kids, she spat out all the food and ran away from me. Thankfully Thea's with me, and she got the kid to sleep."_

"You're having quite an adventure there Roy." Felicity said with a laugh.

_"Ha-ah, Felicity. So, how's Paris going for you and Sara? We miss you guys."_

"Paris it great, the food here is amazing, I'm starting a French class and Sara's on a date with Ted Kord."

She heard Roy laugh, _"And how is your romance life going? Meet any French guys you're interested in?" _

Felicity sighed while adjusting her glasses, "Not that great actually."

_"...Mind if I ask what happened?"_

"The guys taken."

_"Sorry about that."_

She smiled, was touched that Roy bothered asking, he was like the little brother she never had.

_"So… now I see that the only reason why you Sara went to Paris was for the guys."_

Felicity blushed furiously. "Of course not. In fact, I saved the world yesterday. I disabled 51 bombs in under a minute." She heard Roy laugh even more.

_"Of course you did Felicity. Anyway it was great talking to you, Diggle's kid is awake now. Bye!"_

She rolled her eyes, Roy didn't believe her. Alright, correction, Roy was like the little _annoying_ brother she never had.

She yawned, time for her to take a nap. As she rested her head on the pillow, her phone rang again. Why would Roy be calling her again, aren't international calls expensive?

"Roy, don't you have better things to do than calling me?" She said with a groan while lying in her bed.

"Hate to disappoint you but it's not Roy."

Felicity sat up and frowned when she recognized Ray's deep voice. "Why are you calling me." She heard him sigh; she could already imagine him running his hand through his hair.

_"I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to shout at you like that."_

Felicity arched her brow, Ray was never one to apologize often, "That's why you're calling me?"

_"...No. I was also wandering if you could come to my house tonight to talk."_

"Ray, the last time we talked we ended up _kissing_."

_"Do you regret kissing me?"_

She touched her pink lips; she could still remember the velvet taste of coffee from his lips. She closed her eyes, even if Ray had feelings for her, she didn't feel it was fair to Maurguax.

"Ray. Please stop calling me."

_"But Felicity I—"_

She cut the line before he could say anymore. Wanting to get her mind off things she rested her head on her pillow and went to sleep.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The past week had been fun; Ted volunteered to show her and Sara around Paris. With Sara and Ted now dating, Felicity usually buried herself in books whenever they went out so she wouldn't feel like a third wheel.

Felicity looked up from the book she was reading, "Would you two stop making out, I'm trying to read here."

"Aww…stop being such a sour patch." Ted said to Felicity as he let go of Sara.

"I'm not a sour patch. I just can't concentrate with Sara giggling every five seconds." Felicity retorted.

"That's what sour patches say." Ted sang jokingly. "Oh hush." Sara said before kissing Ted again.

Felicity rolled her eyes and observed the beach they were in, it was quiet. The bright sun was shone on the glistening sand, as a flock of seagulls walked by, dashing two and fro across the beach.

She let out a breath and went back to reading. Sara sighed and patted Felicity's calf, "Felicity, we're at a beach, is reading really the _only_ thing you can do?"

Felicity shrugged at Sara's question. Sara and Ted glanced at each other with worried glances. She frowned and arched her brow at her friends, "What?"

"We're just concerned about you Felicity." Sara said.

"Yeah, you're usually the talkative one in the group. You've been really quiet lately." Ted added.

Felicity smiled softly and placed her book on her lap, "I love you guys, but you too worry too much. I'm having fun here. Really." She held up the book she was reading, "I'm trying to learn a few French words."

"And how's that going for you?" Ted asked with an arched brow.

Felicity smiled, "So-so." She looked around the vacant beach, "By the way, isn't this a public beach? I noticed nobody has been here since we arrived."

"Ted rented it for the week for us." Sara said shaking her head.

"Seriously?" Felicity laughed, "You didn't have to do that for us Ted."

Ted flipped his dark shades on and smiled, "Of course I did. You guys deserve the best of what Paris had to offer."

He stood up while taking Sara's hand, "Sara and I are going to take a walk. I hope you don't mind being by yourself for an hour or two."

Felicity smiled, "I think I'm going to go by the ocean for a bit. But you two go have fun."

Sara kissed Ted before winking at Felicity, "We will."

Felicity smiled softly as she watched the couple walk to the far end of the beach. At least Sara was having her happy ending.

"Well you're not helping yourself by moping." Felicity whispered to herself. She frowned…Ray was right…she really does talk to herself. She shook her head, enough Ray. Enough Moping. She put her book down and walked to the ocean.

She stood arms folded in her tank top. The light blue water reached up to caress the sand around her feet only to roll out again.

Felicity crouched down and noticed seashells being pushed towards her by the waves. It was as if the ocean was giving her tiny gifts. She smiled, she loved collecting seashells since she was a child. She scooped a handful and observed them; the seashells were light in her out-stretched palm. They were a semi-translucent white and although they were no bigger than the nail on her pinky, each one was like a perfect unicorn's horn with a spiral running from the tip to the opening at the base.

"I remember you've always had a strange obsession with seashells."

Felicity jumped at the voice that sounded so familiar the hairs on her neck stood.

"Go away Ray." Felicity said without turning around.

Ray stood beside her and looked out at the sea, "I still have the picture Valarie took of you holding one. It's my favorite."

Felicity tucked her hair behind her ear and looked away, "You should probably get rid of it."

"And why would I do that?" Ray said while putting his hands in his pockets.

Felicity placed the seashells back down on the ground before turning to him, "You know why Ray. I'm not your girlfriend anymore. Maurguax is."

Ray glanced at her before picking a stone to throw at the ocean. "I have a feeling that's not the only thing you're angry at me for. There's more. Isn't there?"

"Maybe." Felicity mumbled as she watched the stone Ray threw sink into the ocean.

Silence.

Ray turned to face her, "Jean and I argued a lot. Many times it was because we kept anger bolted up. You know how we dealt with it?"

Felicity arched her brow, "How."

Ray's lips tugged into a small smile, "Jean would literally scream at the top of her lungs into a pillow. Surprisingly. It worked, the very next day we'd be back to normal."

Felicity glanced at Ray curiously, "And what did you do?"

"I went to the gym. Hit out my anger."

"Is there a moral to this story?" Felicity asked staring at the calm ocean in front of them.

"We both said some pretty harsh things to each other. But I know you didn't mean half of them. So now, I want you to hit me. I promise you'll feel better after it."

Felicity frowned, "That's silly. I'm not hitting you."

Ray rolled his eyes, "I can't believe you're about to make me do this to you."

"Do what?" asked Felicity who furrowed her brows as she saw a sly smile creep on Ray's face. "Ray, what are you—"

Ray smiled and scooped her in his arms and walked into the water, "I wonder what would happen if I accidentally dropped you..."

Felicity hit his chest, "Ray, stop kidding around."

"Doesn't this seem familiar to you?" Ray asked with playful eyes.

Felicity's eyes widened. The last time this happened, they were at the beach with Valarie and he dropped her in the water. With the sneaky look on his face he looked like her was about to do it again. She narrowed her eyes at him, "Ray. Put. Me. Down."

"Wrong answer." He said with an evil grin as he dropped her in the water.

Ray laughed at he watched her emerge from the water, "Tsk, tsk tsk, to think you'd learn your lesson from last time."

"Why did you do that?" She said while pushing him into the water. After standing up Ray shook his head to get the water out of his hair. He frowned when he saw her walking away, "Ok. I deserved that, but I needed you to cool down."

Felicity glared at him as while trying to dry her wet cloths, "Ray. Cool down? _Cool down?_" She exclaimed, "First you woke me up at 2 in the morning, then you keep bothering me with phone calls, and next you dump me in water! All of that because I need to cool _down_?"

"Because I've been trying to tell you for the past week that I broke up with Maurguax!" Ray shouted back.

Felicity turned around and blinked, "W-What? When?"

Ray sighed as he wrung the water from his shirt, "After Waller sent Maurguax out."

"So you didn't cheat on Maurguax."

"No."

"I didn't ask you to break up with her." Felicity said looking away guilty.

He frowned, "I know, I was going to do it sooner or later anyway."

Felicity rolled her eyes, "Jerk." She muttered before she started to walk away. As she walked a smile tugged on Ray's lips.

"She wasn't my type by the way." He hollered.

Felicity stopped walking. She was furious. She stepped towards him, "Are you kidding me? Gorgeous black hair. A lawyer. Beautiful face. Grey eyes. Full lips. Almost an incarnate of Jean if you ask me."

"Wrong." Ray said staring into her eyes. He picked up a pebble and threw it at the ocean,

"You want to know my type? My type has to be ridiculously smart. Someone I can relate to intellectually and emotionally. She has to be annoying, caring, bossy, determined and selfless all at the same time. She has to have the most amazing blue eyes I can get lost into, a warm hug I can rely on, blonde hair I can play with and hot pink lips for me to kiss. She has to love chocolate with the same passion I have for coffee and peanut butter." A small smile tugged on his lips, "And my type probably also has to be evil under an innocent disguise."

"So no. Maurguax wasn't even close." He whispered still staring at Felicity. She furrowed her brows, "Since when I been your type?"

Ray sighed. "Since the moment we first kissed."

Felicity frowned. "So why did you push me away? At the airport, in Starling. We both agreed that we would try to work our relationship out. Yet you shut me out. You left me and you never came back. Why?"

Ray ran his hand though his hair, "You know how I was struggling over Jean. I've been a widow for 9 years now. Jean was always at the back of my mind when I woke up and went back to sleep. I used to think I'd never be able to get over Jean. Then I met you. And for the past year I tried convincing myself I'd be able to get over you. Which is why I dated Maurguax. "

"And your point is?" She asked as she turned to him.

Ray laughed bitterly, "My point is I'm madly in love with you Smoak."

Felicity's heart skipped, so it was true. Ray did love her. They stared at each other in silence, both unsure what to do.

"Can I kiss you Felicity?" Ray asked softly.

She stepped back, "No."

"Why not?" Ray murmured, unwilling to let her go as she tried backing away from him.

She frowned at his brown eyes that were inviting her. Stupid, chocolate, brown eyes. She tried prying his hand off her face, "We aren't doing this again. No."

"Why won't you us a second chance?" He asked gently while stroking her face.

"Because there is no _us_ Ray." She looked up at him almost with tears in her face, "First in Starling you left me. You didn't even bother asking how I felt about you and you just went ahead and made the decision for me. Then I came for you and you made it clear that you didn't want me."

"I left you because I was a coward. I was scared about falling for you." Ray said as he closed his eyes. He hated that he put her through all that hurt. "I'm really sorry about that."

She shook her head as hot tears slipped onto her cheek, "No. I'm sorry, because I'm tired of chasing after guys who can't make up their mind."

"You don't have to chase anyone anymore Felicity. I'm in love with _you_." He said with his eyes fixed on hers.

She blinked, she wasn't going to fall for his charm. "Stop doing the kissing thing on me. It doesn't work anymore."

"What kissing thing?" Ray asked innocently.

She gulped, "You know when you look into my eyes…"

Ray smiled as walked closer, "And I look into yours…"

Felicity's heart pounded faster as his hands touched her cheek, "And the next thing we know…"

"We're kissing." Ray finished off while holding her hand.

But of course, being Ray Palmer, she wasn't surprised that he ignored her refusals.

And as though he could read her mind he pulled her in to kiss him.

Not that she minded…

This kiss was different. It was short but sweet. But just like their first one their lips tasted salty from the ocean sea. She lifted her hands out of his, and pulled them up high to his shoulders, where she entwined them with his wet brown hair. She felt his hands move to her waist as he pulled her closer him.

Softly and lovingly they breathed their souls and their love into each other in that kiss. That kiss; hard, but soft; fiery but cool; in a split second but also forever. In that one kiss it made her love for him grow even more...

When their lips drew apart she gulped as though he had stolen her breath like a thief. His fingers were still on her rosy cheeks while her lips quivered. They were silent as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Well that shut you up." He said with a smirk while staring down at her with an intent gaze.

Felicity closed her eyes, and hid her face in his chest, "I hate you. You know that right?"

"And I hate you too." Ray said with a teasing laugh. Felicity rolled her eyes; they were such a weird pair.

Ray took her hand in his, "Ok, let's make a deal. When you ditched me for Oliver I remember you saying something along the lines of owing me a date. Correct?"

Felicity arched her brow, "Yes…"

"So what about this? You give us another chance. We can date for one day. After that, if you don't like me, I'll leave you alone. I promise."

She looked at him cautiously unsure of whether to trust him again, "…I'll think about it."

"I'll hold you up on that Smoak." Ray said with a grin. Felicity nodded and smiled back.

_"What happened to you two?"_

Ray and Felicity turned to see Ted and Sara holding hands. Ted arched his brow, "Why are you two soaking wet?"

"It was his fault." "It was her fault." Ray and Felicity said at the same time. They glanced at each other and smiled.

Sara grinned cheekily, "I know that look on your lovesick faces, you two are together aren'tcha?"

Felicity blushed furiously, Sara squealed, "Ted we did it! We got them back together!"

"Oh yeah we did." Ted rooted while twirling Sara.

Felicity and Ray glanced at each other and crossed their arms. Ray eyed Ted suspiciously, "What does Sara mean by you two got us back together?"

Ted smirked, "Well, Sara invited Felicity over to the beach while I called you to come over."

"And now you two are together." Sara said grinning.

"We aren't together." Felicity said letting go Ray's hand. "Yet." Ray retorted with a confident smile while holding her hand.

Ted put his arms around Ray and Felicity and grinned, "So, now that we're all here, who's hungry?"

* * *

**By the way thanks for the comments guys! It really helps having feedback! ****So, as always please feel free to leave comments on Tara, Raylicity and anything else :)**

**I noticed a lot of people were expectant of a Raylicity date in TDOAHO so the next chapter will be about Ray and Felicity's date (finally.) ;) **


	8. City of Lights

**Hello my lovelies, thank you for all the comments! :) **

**Recommended Song: Moi Moi by Albin de la Simone ft Emilliana Torrini (this song is what Ray plays in the background their date.)**

* * *

Ray was typing at work when his secretary came up to him, "Sir. _Monsieur_ Kord is here."

"Send him in." Ray said without looking up from his laptop. Ted was probably here to talk about the OMAC project they had started working on together.

"Raymond Palmer. Always busy with something." Ted said as he entered the office.

Ray looked up and arched his brow at his friend, "I'm I supposed to be doing something else?"

"Yeah. Prepping for your date with Felicity for instance." Ted stated while grabbing a globe from Ray's table and spinning it in his hands, "Nifty paperweight by the way."

Ray stared at Ted skeptically before going back to typing, "Smoak's still hasn't decided if she wants to go on a date or not."

Ted smiled, "Perfect. That gives you more time to plan your date out."

Ray arched his brow, "What's there to plan? All I'm going to do is take her out to dinner at a restaurant."

Ted scoffed, "Nah, you can't do that man." Ray stopped typing and frowned, "Why not…"

Ted shook his head, smiling slowly, "I keep forgetting you were never the romantic type like me. You see…."

Ray rolled his eyes and drowned Ted out by going back to typing as Ted continued; Ted did always have a knack at knowing what women wanted. Back in his college days Ray recalled how they would go out and Ted would always find a way to spark a conversation with a girl while he observed in disdain. Apart from Jean, Ray was never interested in forming relationships with people.

Then Smoak same around.

He remembered when they first met, talkative, energetic and with high hopes of winning Oliver back. Though when they first met, they clashed plenty of times, he couldn't help but wonder why a smart girl like Felicity would pine over someone who wasn't ready to love her. Later her caring attitude became infectious, he started to care for her more than a friend. Soon after he realized he silently hoped that maybe she could even care for him back.

_"__Ray, were you even listening to me?"_

Ray nodded his head while typing, "Hm? Yeah. Sure."

Ted rolled his eyes, "You love her, right?"

"You know the answer to that question Ted." Ray said with a frown as he typed.

"Then, if you're going to have your first official date with Felicity, you've got to show her you care. Love is like an art. And love, very much like an artwork, speaks through and to the heart. "

Ray paused his typing and shifted his full attention to Ted, "And how do you suppose I do that?"

"Don't just take her to a restaurant, that's boring. Step outside your zone; set up candle lights, cook for her, shower her with flowers. Ladies loved to be swept off their feet. It works every time." Ted said with a good-natured grin.

Ray arched his brow, "I'm guessing your date with Sara went well."

Ted laughed, "You bet it was! I did the whole shebang, candles, flowers, gifts and all. I knew she had a thing for birds so I bought her a Canary. I even cooked _Gigot D'agneau Pleureur,_ she loved it."

"Doesn't that dish take hours to do?" Ray asked. Gigot D'agneau Pleureur was a classic French delicacy where the lamb meat is cooked in the oven, slowly, on a grill, with the potatoes placed on a rack underneath it. Ted definitely didn't kid around when it came to impressing someone.

Ted smirked, "It was worth it."

"What's wrong with being simple and just taking a girl to a dinner?" Ray asked with a skeptical face.

Ted stared at him for a second, and then cracked a grin, "Alright, so tell me Ray, how did being _simple_ help your first date with Felicity?"

"Not great." Ray mumbled. He winced remembering how Felicity had left him ten minutes into their first date, not that it was her fault in the first place...

He arched his brow, "Is the only reason why you came to my office to show off how charming you are?"

Ted said with a smirk, "Maybe." His laughed heartily as Ray glared at him, "Calm down buddy, I'm joking. I actually came here to talk to you about the OMAC project."

As Ray was about to respond his phone rang, he raised his bow, it was Felicity.

_"__Is your offer still open?"_

"To what exactly?" Ray said with a playful smile even though she couldn't see him. He could imagine her rolling her eyes right now.

_"__You know exactly what I'm talking about Ray. Me. You. A date."_

"So you'll give us a second chance." He said with a firm smirk.

_"__No. I only promised you a date and I don't back down on my promises."_

Ray chuckled softly, "Luckily for you. My offer is still open." He heard her exhale softly, he couldn't help but smile. She must have been nervous he'd change his mind. "You can meet me at my house around 6."

_"__Okey Dokey."_ He heard her chirp.

Ray glanced at Ted who was gesturing to cook something. Ray rolled his eyes before going back to his phone, "And Smoak. I suggest you dress... casually to the date."

He heard her laugh, _"Wow, that's a change. No fancy restaurant?"_

"It's a surprise." Ray said while glancing at Ted who was with a silly grin.

_"__I'm looking forward to that, I love surprises! Bye Ray!"_

"Bye Smoak." He said with a chuckle before cutting the line. He looked up to see Ted cross his arms with a smug smile.

"What'd I tell you? Women love to be swept off their feet. Felicity will be even more thrilled when you cook the _Gigot D'agneau Pleureur _for her."

Ray frowned when he realized something, "Ted. I can't cook."

Ted sniggered, "Even better."

Ray glared at Ted, "This isn't funny."

Ted rolled his eyes, "Relax, you're a genius inventor. Just use your same tactics at inventing to cook."

Ray scowled, "I can't even boil an egg without getting it burnt that's how bad I am at cooking."

Ted snickered, "I can't believe Raymond Palmer ddoesn't know how to boil an egg."

Ray frowned at the calm look on Ted's face, "Charming, smart, cooking, sweeping girls off their feet. Is there anything you can't do?"

Ted paused to think, "Not that I can think of no." Ted laughed as Ray rolled his eyes, "Oh come on, Ray you're just as charming as I am, just in a more… sarcastic way."

"Whatever." Ray said with his brow still arched while going back to typing.

"You should probably go home and get ready for your date." Ted said while setting down the globe paperweight he had been holding.

Ray shook his head, "We haven't even talked about the OMAC project."

Ted laughed, "Forget me; we can do that _after_ your amazing date with Felicity."

Ray chuckled and started packing his things, "Alright. Fine. But if my date goes horribly wrong, it's on you."

"Deal." Ted said with a smirk.

As they walked towards his car Ray turned to his friend, "I hate to say this but thanks Ted." He laughed as he entered his car, "Now I remember why we used to call you Prince Charming back in college."

Ted patted Ray's back and grinned, "No problem, and don't worry about your date, everything will be fine, just be yourself, it's the effort counts."

Ray smiled, "If you say so."

Ray nodded and said his goodbyes before driving home.

"Maybe Ted's right, maybe cooking won't be as bad as I thought…" Ray murmured to himself.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

*later that evening*

Ray stared at his clock anxiously. He told Felicity to come to his house 30 minutes ago. He sighed, maybe she changed her mind?

"Of course not." He muttered to himself, "I can't believe I'm getting nervous over a date with Smoak."

Ray frowned when the smell of smoke filled his nostrils. He walked into his kitchen in shock to see fumes of smoke coming from his oven.

"Why in the world did I listen to Ted?" He groaned to himself.

Ray winced in pain as he accidentally hit his right hand against the oven.

"Just perfect," He muttered, ignoring the sting from his hand as he stared at the burnt lamb which looked more like a big, hardened mass of charcoal.

And just to make matters worse, he heard his doorbell ring.

"So now she comes." Ray mumbled to himself as he walked to the door.

He opened it in surprise to see Felicity, beautifully yet casually dressed as promised.

"Hey." Ray said softly.

"Hi." Felicity said with a polite smile. Ray was wearing his black apron which had the logo of a skull and crossbones with bold text under it which read: CAUTION, MAN COOKING

She laughed, "I see you're wearing my favorite apron."

Ray grinned nervously, "Thanks."

"You ok?" Felicity asked as she arched her brow, Ray was never one to grin this widely.

"I'm just glad you're here." Ray said with his charming smile still in place.

"Me too." She said with a laugh, "So can I come in now?"

_Uh oh…_Ray thought as he stepped aside for her to enter.

Felicity turned to him, "Sorry I'm late by the way." She laughed, "You'd think that with me dressing casually that it'd make me spend less time."

"You look beautiful Felicity." Ray said while holding her hand with a genuine smile.

She blushed, "Thanks. Because I was even more worried whether I was too overdressed or underdressed and—"

Ray noticed Felicity pause her babbling and furrow her brows before meticulously sniffing the air. She turned to him and widened her eyes, "Ray, were you cooking something?"

Ray rubbed the back of his neck as he smiled sheepishly, "Maybe…"

"Ray…" She said before rushing to his kitchen check what the problem was. He rolled his eyes and walked after Felicity to his kitchen.

"What happened in here? There's smoke everywhere!" She exclaimed while taking the burning lamb out of the stove and setting it in the sink.

"Long story short. I suck at cooking." Ray said sardonically.

"Oh trust me, I've known that for a _long_ time." She muttered.

She turned on the tap over the burned lump and scrunched her nose.

"Ugh. What was supposed to be?" She said after a short cough, as wisps of steam rose to the air.

"_Gigot D'agneau Pleureur…_Basically lamb and potatoes." He said dryly while watching Felicity open the windows to let the smoke out.

"Phew." She said while wiping the sweat off her forehead. She frowned and pointed to his hand, "Ray, your right hand is turning bright red!"

As Felicity walked towards him to examine it, Ray hid his hand behind his back. He frowned as Felicity narrowed her eyes at him, "Ray. Let me see it."

"It's nothing Smoak."

"Liar."

"I'm not lying." Ray mumbled.

She grabbed his hand and sighed while she turned his hand to reveal a red welt. She sighed and looked up at him, "Ray, you burnt yourself."

"Oops?" He said dryly. She held his hand and frowned, "Where do you keep your bandages?"

Ray sighed, "In my sitting room. Left cabinet." Felicity nodded and walked to the sitting room. She opened a cabinet to search for something to apply to his hand.

She arched her brow as she noticed Ray grinning at her.

"You think this is funny Ray? You're lucky this is minor, you could have burnt your whole house down!"

"You still worry over me like a wife." Ray said with a smirk.

Felicity rolled her eyes, "Don't get too ahead of yourself Ray. This is just _one_ date."

She sat down with him and started to apply an ointment to his hand. "Why did you try cooking if you knew you didn't know how to roast lamb?" Felicity asked with a worried sigh while putting on the bandage.

"Because I—Ow! Watch it Smoak." Ray gritted.

Felicity rolled her eyes, "Quit whining. Now answer my question."

"I was trying to impress you." Ray mumbled while looking away. Felicity looked up from his hand and grinned, "Raymond Palmer, trying to impress _moi_?"

"Yes." Ray admitted reluctantly, before gazing at her apologetically, "Ted suggested if I wanted to be more romantic I try something different. So I did and that's how I ended up burning both the lamb _and_ my hand."

Felicity smiled sympathetically at Ray who was avoiding her gaze.

"Maybe we should reschedule the date for another time…" Ray said while looking down at their hands.

"Oh. Ok…If that's what you want." She said trying to hide the disappointment from her voice.

Ray frowned as he saw the pout on her face, he sighed, "I ordered us pizza in case this happened…it's not really romantic or anything…"

She her face perked up, "Then let's eat! I'm starving."

"You sure? Because pizza doesn't seem romantic to me." Ray said arching his brow at Felicity's ecstatic grin.

She pecked him on his lips lightly and grinned, "I'm sure."

A small smile tugged on his lips, "Alright." As they stood up Ray turned to get her the flowers her bought.

"I got you these by the way." He said as he calmly handed her a bouquet of lilies. He frowned when he saw Felicity scrunch her nose at them, "What. You don't like it?"

Felicity smiled sheepishly before sneezing, "This is incredibly sweet of you Ray. I'm sorry I'm just-" she blinked and sneezed again, "I'm allergic to lilies."

_Great_. Ray thought, he always assumed she was a lily type of girl. "I'll go throw these away..."

Felicity nodded as she watched him leave, while in the sitting room she walked to his wall of pictures. Many of them were the variety of the pictures Valarie had taken of them from the beach a year ago.

She laughed looking at the picture of her stuffing the chocolate in Ray's mouth, remembering how cranky he was about it. Another one was where she first kissed Ray's cheek and his eyes widened in surprise. Another picture had Ray laughing as she shrieked at him for dumping her in the water.

She smiled. Good times.

As she walked she stepped on a slim red book discarded on the floor. She giggled when she saw the title in bold words saying: HOW TO IMPRESS A GIRL. Ray wasn't kidding when he said he knew nothing about being romantic. She laughed, first grinning, then cooking and now this book? He was definitely sucking up. He must really be serious about having a relationship with her.

_"__Smoak. We're eating in my upstairs rooftop. You better hurry before the pizza gets cold!"_

"I'm coming!" Felicity hollered back.

She smiled at the book in her hand mischievously and put it in her bag. She was going to make him suffer. As she walked up the stairs to the outside rooftop she gasped.

"We can see all of Paris." Felicity murmured as she looked at the beautiful city lights in front of them. No wonder they called Paris the City of Lights.

She grinned ecstatically, "Hey! I can see the Eiffel Tower!"

Ray slung an arm around her, "In French the Eiffel Tower is called _La Tour Eiffel_."

"La Tour Eiffel." Felicity repeated with a nod, "How did I do?"

"Terribly." Ray replied. She hit his chest playfully, "Cut me some slack. I haven't been here for that long."

She looked back at the beautiful view of the city. The lights from the city's skyline shifted the darkness into a coffee night punctuated by the cream of the moon

Ray gently took her hand as they sat down on a duvet with roses and sighed, "Sorry, the _Gigot D'agneau Pleureur_ was supposed to add to the mood."

"Oh, Ray," She whispered softly with a smile as she realized there was French music playing in the back ground along with dozens of candle lights and roses petals immaculately scattered on the ground.

"Is that disappointment or pity I'm sounding in your voice?" Ray said with a frown.

She put her hand on his cheek and tilted her head, "Of course not. Ray…stop being so hard on yourself, this is amazing. It must have taken you ages to do all of this."

"This is so sweet. Thank you Ray." She whispered as she embraced him tightly. He looked down at the smile on her face and smirked, "It was worth it."

Felicity chuckled, "That's nice to know." Ray grinned and opened a box of pizza, "You hungry?"

"Very." Felicity said with a smile before taking a slice.

After they finished their food, Ray casually slung an arm around her. He raised his brow and glanced down in surprise to see Felicity snuggling closer to him.

He laughed inwardly; maybe Ted's idea wasn't so bad after all…

''''''''''''''''''

They talked for hours on everything they had missed about each other. Ray learned that Felicity had been promoted to be Vice President of Queen Consolidated, and Felicity listened to all the exciting adventures Ray had with his atom suit.

"What's it like shrinking to the size of an atom?" Felicity asked while lying on his chest as they stared at the stars.

"It's hard to explain… But the first time I did, I thought I was going crazy." Ray answered with a wry smile.

Felicity laughed, "Trust me, I'm good friends with The Flash. I know exactly what you mean by crazy."

Ray arched his brow, "You mean the guy in Central City that can run really fast?"

She nodded, "In fact, one time he carried me and we ran so fast me shirt caught on fire. Literally." She blushed, "Not that that information was necessary." She face palmed herself, "I really need to work on my babbling, forget I said that."

"I hate to say I actually missed that habit of yours."

Felicity rolled her eyes, "So Ray, while I was looking around in your bookshelf and I found this interesting book…"

Ray arched his brow as Felicity handed it to him with a smirk.

"Mind explaining why Raymond Palmer, business tycoon and genius inventor owns a "How to impress a girl" book?"

Ray frowned and snatched the red book away from her, "You know I suck at being romantic."

Felicity laughed, as bashful as he could be, Ray honestly didn't understand how adorable at times…

She kissed his cheek before saying, "You can stop sucking up to me now, this the best date I've had in ages."

"But this date has gone terribly in every possible way." He said with furrowed brows.

"Maybe." Felicity said with a soft smile while gazing at the city lights. Ray rolled his eyes as she continued, "But I think a guy cooking, burning his food in the process, buying flowers and while eating pizza with the view of Paris is probably the most romantic thing a guy has ever done for me."

Ray smirked, "You're telling me I've even beat the Queen whose notoriously known for sweeping women off their feet?"

She paused with a faint smile and turned to Ray, "Even Oliver."

She smiled at the city in front of them in awe, "I can see why you fell in love with this city Ray. The people. The culture. The food. It's all beautiful. I'm going to miss this place."

Ray gazed into her blue eyes, "You know, as amazing as this place is, it still wasn't the same without you."

"Of course it isn't. I'm amazing." Felicity said with a innocent smile. Ray rolled his eyes, "I see my bashfulness is starting to wear off on you."

Felicity laughed, "Maybe."

Ray kissed her softly before smiling, "There's actually one last place I want to show you before you leave Paris. Do you still have room in your stomach for an ice-cream dessert?"

Felicity patted her stomach, "As long as there is chocolate, my tummy and I are all yours."

Ray chuckled as they stood up.

"Perfect."

'''

"I'm bringing you here because I know this place has the best chocolate ice-cream." Ray said as they entered the shop.

"You've got that right!" Said a burly man who was buying an ice-cream from the counter. The store owner looked up from scooping an ice-cream and smiled warmly. "_Bonne Soirée_, Monsieur Palmer!"

Ray nodded back as they approached the counter, "Evening to you to Gelin."

Felicity let go of Ray's hand as she stared at the assortment of ice-cream with glee. With her palms against the glass, she marveled at the section that was separately displayed for chocolate flavors.

"I think I'm in heaven." Felicity murmured.

"I see you have a lady with you tonight?" Gelin said with a wink to Ray as he took a napkin to clean his hands. Ray smiled, "She's Felicity. Felicity, Gelin."

"So what ice-cream flavors would you two like?" Gelin asked after shaking Felicity's hand.

"The usual." Ray said pointing to the peanut butter tub of ice-cream.

Gelin shook his head with a smile, "One day, I'm going to have to force you to pick something other than a peanut-butter flavor."

Ray smiled as he accepted his ice-cream, "That's not going to happen anytime soon Gelin."

Gelin gave a hearty laugh, "You're missing out." He then turned to Ray, "Felicity's really having a tough time choosing."

Felicity bit her lip, there were too many choices of ice-cream to pick. Ray smiled, "She has a strange obsession for chocolate."

"This has to be the hardest decision I've ever made in my life." She said with a groan. Ray rolled his eyes, "Sure it is."

Felicity frowned at Ray before turning back to look at the ice-creams. Gelin smiled, "What about I let you pick your three favorite flavors?" He winked, "It's on the house."

Felicity looked up and grinned, "That would be more than perfect."

Ray scrunched his nose, "It's just chocolate." She laughed once she accepted her ice-cream, "Oh hush Ray."

Gilen smiled, "As the words of Jo Brand said, "Anything is good if it's made of chocolate."

"Unfortunately Ray doesn't agree." Felicity said after poking Ray's arm accusingly. He frowned, "Because chocolate is disgusting."

"You're disgusting." Felicity said with a teasing grin. Ray rolled his eyes and smiled, "You seem to forget that every time we make out."

Felicity laughed, "You're just hating on chocolate because you know it's better than peanut butter."

"No it's not." Ray said with a frown.

"Yes it is, even Gelin agrees with me."

"You two are quite the couple." Gelin said arching his brow.

"Tell me about it she drives me nuts." Ray said as he licked his ice-cream.

"Same here." Felicity said laugh.

Gelin laughed at the squabbling couple, "You two enjoy the rest of the evening, alright?"

"We will." Felicity said with a grin as they waved goodbye.

''''''

They walked hand in hand back to Felicity's hotel room. When they reached her door, Felicity closed her eyes and sighed, "You were right Ray, Gelin's ice creams were amazin—"

Felicity's eyes fluttered shut as Ray kissed her softly. As he kissed her, his soft lips felt like they were made for her, and only her. Everything felt natural.

She giggled after their lips parted. "You really should stop interrupting me with a kiss every time I'm about to say something."

"It's fun doing that to you." Ray said with a grin. He furrowed his brows when he noticed Felicity's smile fade. Ray touched her cheek, "What's wrong?"

She sighed, "What are we going to do about us?" Felicity looked at their hands, "Sara and I are leaving back to Starling tomorrow."

Ray frowned, "So soon?" She nodded with sad eyes.

"You know… Ted and I still need help on the OMAC project. You and Sara would fit right in…"

Felicity furrowed her brow and looked up to him, "What are you trying to say Ray…" He gently tucked a hair behind her ear and smiled, "Maybe you two could move here."

Felicity laughed nervously, "Me and Sara? Move to France? I don't know… we can't leave Starling…"

He sighed, "So I'm guessing you're not giving us another chance."

"I do want to give us another chance Ray, but I can't leave Starling." Felicity said avoiding his eyes.

"You're always thinking about the good of others before your happiness. It's not fair to you."

She gulped and gazed into his concerned eyes, "I know."

Ray nodded, "Whatever you want. Just know the spots always open. Ok?"

"Ok." She whispered. Ray took out a picture from his pocket and handed it to her, "I think you should keep this. To remember us."

Felicity looked up into his eyes, "Thank you." Ray kissed her forehead, "Bye Felicity."

"I'm so sorry." She whispered. Ray glanced at her with a wry smile, "Don't be. I understand. Starling needs you."

Felicity's smiled dimmed, she knew what he really wanted to do was say he needed her. She could tell Ray didn't want her to leave and she didn't want to leave him either.

"Try not to miss me too much Smoak." Ray murmured.

Felicity pulled him into a hug, "You dork. Of course I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too." He murmured in her hair. She closed her eyes, wishing she could stay in his arms forever. After a few minutes, Ray kissed her one last time before they pulled apart.

"Bye Smoak."

She nodded with a smile and closed the door behind her. She leaned her head against the door and let out a deep breath.

Felicity turned to see Sara staring at one of the teddy bears Ted gave her. Sara looked up and sighed, "From the look on your face I'm guessing Ray asked you about moving, didn't he?"

Felicity furrowed her brows, "Yeah. How did you know?"

Sara sighed and sat next to Felicity, "Because while you and Ray went out on your date, Ted dropped by and asked me the same thing."

Felicity frowned, "Do you think they planned this together? To get us thinking about moving here."

Sara chuckled as she set the teddy bear down. "They probably did. Because it's working." Felicity laughed as Sara turned to her, "Haven't you ever stopped to think what would life be like with both of us living in France? Imagine, you, me, Ray and Ted, working together by day, fighting crime at night."

Felicity smiled dreamily, Sara was right. The four of them did make a good team. "As amazing as that sounds, what about the team back in Starling?"

Sara sighed, "Well. If you think about it this way, you'd still be able to help the arrow team over the internet. Plus, if they could survive a month without us, I'm sure they can handle themselves."

"Maybe you're right." Felicity murmured to herself while staring at the picture Ray handed to her.

Her heart skipped. It was the picture of their first kiss.

Felicity turned to Sara with a smile, "But moving to France, getting new jobs, having boyfriends… that's all such a huge change for us."

"Sometimes, change can be a good thing."

"I don't know…" Felicity murmured. Sara hugged Felicity tightly, "Come on, you know you want to."

Felicity grinned as she squeezed Sara back, "Fine."

Sara grabbed a box of chocolate from her bed, "Let's celebrate to new beginnings."

"To new beginnings," Felicity said with a laugh, she picked up her phone, "Should we call them?"

Sara grinned cheekily before popping a chocolate in her mouth then saying, "That's no fun. I think we should surprise them."

Felicity smirked as she picked her chocolate, "Even better."

* * *

**Sorry for the late update guys! Thank you for the comments form the last chapter, as I've said many times, comments are really helpful for me to know how people are feeling about how the story is going so far. So as always, if anyone has any comments on Tara or the Raylicity date be free say how you feel!**

**And HAPPY NEW YEARS!**


	9. Ted vs Ray

**Thank you to everyone for the comments from the last chapter!**

* * *

It was late in the evening and Ray was in his house drinking coffee. He sighed at the bitter drink in his hand; Felicity and Sara had left to Starling a week ago. As he raised his cup to his lips, his doorbell rang. Ray frowned, who would be ringing his house so late in the night?

Ray opened the door and arched his brow to see Ted in his armored beetle suit.

"Uh…Ted…Why are you in your suit?" Ray asked with a skeptical frown.

"I was bored. Tried getting my mind off things by crime fighting." Ted said with a sigh.

From the worn-out look in his friend's eyes, Ray could tell Ted was more than just 'bored.' He was obviously still hung up about Sara leaving.

Ray nodded and stepped aside for Ted to enter, "Come in, you look like you need a cup of coffee."

"Yes please." Ted said with a sad smile.

As they walked into Ray's kitchen Ted noticed the empty mugs of coffee from the counter. Ted knew the only time Ray drank so much was when he was in a petulant mood.

"You can't concentrate either huh?" Ted said with a dry chuckle as Ray poured them coffee.

Ray frowned as he handed Ted a mug, "No."

After a few minutes of drinking their coffee in silence, Ted ran his hand through his tousled hair, "I really liked her Ray."

"I bet you say that about all the women you date." Ray said with a wry smile.

Ted shook his head, "Sara was different. She didn't treat me like a guy who just happened to be rich. She's the only girl I've dated who understands me as both Ted Kord and Blue Beetle."

"I'm sorry Ted."

Ted glanced at Ray who was calmly drinking his coffee, "Is this how you try to get over Felicity? Drinking coffee to block out the pain?"

"It helps." Ray said with a deep frown. He couldn't help but feel sorry for Ted, it was different seeing Ted so sullen. Usually Ted was the happy go lucky guy, while he was usually the contemplative and moody one. He patted his friend's shoulder, "Don't worry, after a while you'll get used to the hurt."

"No, I won't." Ted set his mug down, "I hate to say this buddy, but you're a stone, I'm not used to heartaches like you."

"You think I'm used to heartaches?" Ray asked before sipping his bitter coffee again.

Ted chuckled dryly, "First when Jean died you tried dating women that looked exactly like her. Just to cover up the pain. Then, you dated Maurguax for months even when you knew you were still in love with Felicity. I don't think I can date another woman without thinking of Sara all the time."

Ray winced; he knew what Ted was talking about. When he first dated Maurguax he couldn't help but hope if Maurguax could have a blond ponytail instead of black, hot pink lipstick instead of red, blue eyes instead of grey, an intelligent cyber hack instead of a lawyer…he wanted Maurguax to be Felicity Smoak.

"Do you think we should have gone after them?" Ted asked while staring at his mug vacantly.

Ray shook his head.

"Smoak and Sara are two determined women, when they set their mind on something. They do it. There's nothing we could have said to bring them back." Ray said before sipping his coffee.

As Ted was about to reply, Ray's smartwatch rang. Ray frowned as he looked up from his watch, "Sorry Ted, I have to go, I just received a signal that there was a heist at the Louvre museum."

Ted arched his brow, "Let me guess by the Panther Gang right?"

"Yeah, Europe's most notorious art thieves. They're one of my toughest enemies." Ray frowned, "You know them?"

Ted smirked, "I've taken down one of their leaders two years ago. His name was Gaston Burlé"

"Either they found a new leader or Gaston busted out of prison." Ray muttered as he turned around. As he walked to his lab to get his suit he noticed Ted following him.

Ray scowled, "Go home Ted."

Ted rolled his eyes as he watched Ray pull the lever to reveal his lab. "You're a hero. I'm a hero…"

"And you're point is?" Ray said with a frown as he pressed his palms against the chest of the suit to activate it.

_"Suit is ready for use." _Ray outstretched his arms while his armored suit automatically attached to his skin.

Ted smiled, "My point is we should team up. It'll be just like old times from college, except this time we're fighting crime."

"Hmm.." Ray said as he glanced at his comical friend. Having Ted as a crime fighting partner might actually be handy…

"You know you want to." Ted sang jokingly.

"Fine." Ray said with a smirk as the visor of his suit shut closed.

'''''''''''''''''

When they arrived at the museum, Ray turned around with a frown, "The sensors on my suit says there are 10 people in the room."

Ted arched his brow, "That doesn't make sense. Doesn't this museum have the Mona Lisa? Where's the tight security?"

"The Panther Gang must have done something to all the guards." Ray said as he noticed a lot of unconscious men on the floor, "We need a plan."

"You said there are 10 people in the building right? Five for you, five for me." Ted cracked his fingers as he kicked the door down, "Piece of cake."

"Haven't you ever heard of being stealthy?" Ray growled as five men suddenly appeared with guns stated shooting at them.

"That's no fun!" Ted said with a laugh as a blue ray-gun from his suit formed on his hand. Ray rolled his eyes as they fought the five men off.

"That was easy." Ted said while dusting his hands after they finished fighting. Ray frowned at Ted, "Now we have to find the other five guys. Let's just hope we didn't scare them off."

"Lighten up cranky-pants." Ted said with a grin as they walked through the museum. As they were about to take a left turn Ray heard 3 men talking. Ray turned and motioned for Ted to keep quiet. Ted furrowed his brows in confusion as they observed the men who were setting up two chairs and a laptop.

"Why do those look like the electric chairs they use in prison?"

Ray frowned. With the way the men were hooking the laptop to the electric chairs, Ray couldn't help but feel the men were here more than just to steal some artwork…

Ray's eyes widened in realization, "They aren't here to steal Ted. They're here for us. The Panther Gang must have guessed The Atom and Blue Beetle were going to come."

"So this is a trap." Ted said completing Ray's sentence.

_"Precisely." _Said a deep French voice from behind them.

Ray frowned, it was Gaston.

Gaston wore a long, dark cloak, buttoned at the chest but open near the legs, to allow movement. He had a helmet, simple and close fitting, with a large, full-face visor like his, made of tinted black glass and oval in shape… it looked a lot based of his and Ted's design for their suits.

Gaston smiled, "Nice seeing two of my arch nemeses in the same place. How do you like my outfit?"

"You ripped that off our OMAC prototype." Ted growled, "How did you get out of prison?"

"A villain never tells his secrets, you know that Blue Beetle." Gaston said narrowing his dark eyes at Ted.

"I see you've moved on from just stealing art now." Ray said with a sarcastic frown. Gaston smirked as he raised his machine pistol, "Finders keepers, _oui_?"

"Just cut to the chase and tell us you're here." Ray scowled.

"I've been trying to steal the Mona Lisa for years." Gaston glanced at the two, "Then I realized that I've been going at this all wrong. Why get my hands dirty when I have two people who will be willing to steal the painting for me."

Ted laughed, "Wait, you mean us?"

"Who else?"

"And how do you plan on doing that? Forcing us with your gun?" Ray said dryly.

"Yes." Gaston said cooly.

Ted raised his gun at Gaston. Bright blue lights started to blink from his gun as he focused a beam at Gaston, "The ray from my gun is ten times more than yours could ever be, you shoot, and you're toast."

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Gaston said with a laugh as he aimed his gun at them.

"Ted, watch out!" Ray shouted. As he pushed Ted back, a blast shocked their suits. Ray grimaced in pain as Ted dropped unconscious on the floor.

Ray shook his head as everything around him slowly started to become dizzy…just as he was about to black out he heard his suit beep.

_"Danger sensed. Back-up shrinking activating." _

''''''''''

Ray woke up to the rapid sound of his suit beeping. As he opened his eyes, he realized each of his arms and legs were tightly buckled to the armrest and legs or the chair. He turned his head to see Ted frowning at their predicament.

"How long do you think we've been knocked out for Ted?"

"I'm not sure." Ted said grimly, "And I don't know what Gaston shot us with, but my suit keeps malfunctioning."

"Maybe I can shrink and get us out of here." Ray muttered. Ray could feel his suit trying to shrink but it kept short-circuiting. He frowned, maybe it was because he needed to calm down. He took slow, deep, breaths. He imagined Felicity's soft smile. Her infectious laugh. Her playful eyes…

_"Unable to activate shrinking mode. Suit malfunction."_

Ray frowned, even as his suit steadied into a slow beep, it didn't shrink him. "My suit isn't working either." He muttered angrily.

Gaston entered the room with his three men, "That's because I shot you two with an electromagnetic wave."

"What did you do to our suits?" Ted growled.

Gaston pointed to the laptop one of his men were holding, "My laptop control electric currents for both your armors. Now I can control every movement you both do."

"He's bluffing." Ray said with narrowing his eyes at Gaston. A smile curved on Gaston's lips, "You don't believe me?"

Ray smirked, "If you can control everything we do, why did you feel the need to tie us up to these chairs?"

Gaston glared at Ray and turned to his men, "Release them."

Ray frowned as he looked up to see Gaston type something into his laptop. After two men unbuckled him, Ray suddenly found his suit forcing him to stand up. Ted and Ray faced each other and stepped back into a stance that one would in a fight.

"You and Blue Beetle. Two are one of the most brilliant heros in all of France. I've always wondered which of you is the better fighter."

"I'm not fighting my friend." Ted demanded.

"We'll see about that." Gaston said with a laugh. Ray's eyes widened as his suit beeped uncontrollably. "Deactivate suit!" Ray shouted to his suit.

_ "Fight mode engaged."_

"Deactivate fight mode!" Ray ordered his suit while trying to step out of his stance. His arm didn't budge, it was like he was paralyzed.

_"Override." _The suit said with a beep.

"Uh oh…That doesn't sound good." Ted said as he noticed Ray's armor light up.

Ray's eyes widened, as his arm swung to hit Ted. As Ted fell down from Ray's punch, he raised his arm to shot Ray with a blue beam from his suit. Ray dodged the beam and kicked Ted to the ground.

Gaston arched his brow. "Come on. You two can fight better than that." He said as he typed in a command to his laptop.

A shocker formed on Ted's arm, he sat up and zapped Ray's leg. "I didn't mean to do that!" Ted exclaimed as a bigger ray-gun formed on his other hand.

As Ray felt his suit get up, he could feel the atoms on his armor start to agitate, "Gaston stop messing around! Ted and I could kill each other."

"You just gave me an even better idea." Gaston turned to his men, "Grab the Mona Lisa."

"What are you doing?" Ray growled as he watched Gaston continue to type into his laptop. Gaston closed his laptop and glanced at the men who were still fighting.

"I'm killing two birds with one stone. Literally." Gaston stood up to leave, "Enjoy your time as friends while you can. Because by the time you two are done fighting, you'll be dead."

_"Not on our watch." _Said a voice from behind Gaston.

Gaston turned to see two blond women. One all in black with a bow staff and the other in heels and a tablet under her arm.

"Who are you?" Gaston growled at them. "Their girlfriends." Felicity piped with a smile as she waved at them.

"Sara?" "Smoak?" Ted and Ray asked in disbelief at the same time.

"Hello boys." Sara said with a wink.

Gaston frowned, "What makes you two think you can defeat me?" Gaston turned, "Men, get these girls out of here."

Felicity laughed, "Your 'men' aren't available, they're all tied up." She put a hand on her hip and pointed to Sara, "She beat up them up in under 3 minutes, so it'll be a piece of cake hitting you."

Sara smirked as she swiftly kicked the gun out of Gaston's hand and hit him on the floor with her staff.

"I'll get the laptop." Felicity said as ran to pick up the laptop from Gaston's hand. After a few seconds of typing Felicity looked up apologetically, "Ted. Ray. Try not to kill each other. I'm almost done."

"We can't." Ted said with a grunt after Ray punched him.

Ray wished he could be happy to see Felicity but he was currently dodging hits from Ted. Soon Ted was backing him to a wall with a laser gun to his neck.

Ray frowned as could feel himself start to shrink. If he shrinks out of control who knows the damage he'd be able to do to Ted internally.

"Felicity, we need you switch off the control for our suits. _Now_." Ray said urgently.

"The laptop won't accept the passwords I'm entering." Felicity exclaimed as her fingers flew over the keyboard furiously.

"Good luck with that." Gaston said with a smirk.

Sara turned to punch Gaston in the stomach. She held him by his collar. "What's the password?" She demanded with an angry glare. Gaston scowled back.

"There is no password. You have to destroy the laptop." Gaston growled. Sara pulled a gun from her combat boot, "Throw the laptop on the ground Felicity. I'm shooting it."

Felicity shook her head, "Gaston's bluffing. I know for sure, if I let you shoot at this laptop, it'll ruin our only hope at saving them."

"Smart cookie." Gaston snarled. "Shut up." Sara said as she knocked Gaston unconscious.

Felicity's eyes widened, "Uh..guys… Where did Ray go?" Ted looked around and frowned, "He must have shrunk."

"Then how are we going to find him!" Felicity exclaimed. Suddenly Ted felt a pang in his chest, "Guys I don't know what Ray's doing to me but I can't breathe."

Ted started to hit his chest, Sara frowned, "Ted, you're going to hurt Ray if you keep hitting yourself."

"Then make him stop." Ted gritted in pain.

"I'm sorry I have to do this Ted." Sara said with a frown as she twisted his arm to stop him.

"Oh uh. This isn't good." Felicity said as she tried typing in more passwords, "It's not accepting any of the codes I'm putting in Sara!"

"We'll think of something quick, because I can hold Ted for any longer." Sara grunted.

Ted felt his suit turn to punch Sara. He frowned, "Get away from me Sara, I'm going to hurt you."

"I'm not that easy to hit." Sara said with a sad smile as she hit him twice with her bow staff before kicking him down. She frowned as Ted stood up and blocked each of her hits before closing her into a wall.

Ted felt his left arm transformed into long blue blade.

"Felicity…" Sara and Ted said at the same time as the blade inched closer to Sara's neck. As he was about to hit her, a pain surged through his chest again. He fell to the ground in pain.

Sara ran to Ted and touched the cheek of his armor gently. "Felicity, Ray's messing with Ted's breathing again."

Felicity snapped her fingers, "Maybe I can program it to do the opposite. This is an electromagnetic transmitter, so there must have been some type of device to turn Ray and Ted against each other."

Felicity looked around and noticed there was a gun poking out of Gaston's pocket. "Perfect!" She said aimed it at Ted.

"Felicity are you sure this will work?" Sara said with a worried glance at Ted who was wheezing.

"I'm sure." Felicity said firmly before shooting Ted, "Step back Sara."

As bright, yellow rays were emitted from the gun, Ted fell unconscious.

"That was close." Felicity muttered. The next thing she knew she saw blue and red lights flashed as Ray appeared in front of her.

"Ray!" Felicity said as she hugged him.

"Run Felicity." Ray growled. Her brows furrowed as she let go of him, "What?"

Sara frowned, "Wait Felicity, I don't think the gun got to Ray—"

Felicity blinked as Ray's hands suddenly clenched her throat. Ray's visor opened to reveal his eyes filled with terror, "I'm sorry Felicity, I can't control the suit."

"And I'm sorry I have to do this." Felicity wheezed while feeling his hand start to close on her throat. She punched him as hard as she could before stepping back to shoot him with the ray-gun. After she shot him, Ray fell on the ground next to Ted.

Felicity let out a huge breath, "Remind me to never argue with Ray when he's in his atom suit."

Sara stood up and laughed, "Let's call Waller for help before the police arrive."

''''''''''''''''

_Ray frowned as he looked down at his hands and noticed he was in his atom suit. Why would his suit be activated to fight? The next thing he knew Felicity was in front him smiling._

_"I love you. You know that right?" Ray heard himself say._

_Felicity smiled and put her arm around his shoulders, "I love you too Ray."_

_As they leaned in to kiss Ray felt his hands push Felicity down. _

_"Fight mode activated." Beeped his suit. _

_"What are you doing?" Felicity said in a scared voice. Ray blinked, "I'm sorry, it's my suit, I can't control it. Run before I hurt you Smoak!" Ray shouted._

_"Ray you're scaring me." Felicity whispered as she backed away from him. Ray's eyes widened as he saw his hands reach to choke Felicity._

_"Deactivate suit!" Ray demanded as his hands closed in on her throat. "Deactivate right now!" The next thing he knew her face went pale under his hands. _

_A tear slipped from his eye, "Smoak? Smoak. Answer me!"_

"Shh… I'm right here Ray."

Ray's eyes flew up to see Felicity's serene blue eyes.

"Smoak?" He whispered. "W-where am I?"

Felicity smiling softly and held his hand, "We're in your sitting room. Well to be more specific your head is on my lap." Felicity blushed as she babbled on, "Not that I mind of course…"

Ray closed his eyes and exhaled, thankfully his nightmare was just a dream. Ray turned his head to see Sara and Ted on the other coach across from them. Ted's head was also on Sara's lap as she placed an ice pack on his head.

"You're ok?" Felicity said while stroking Ray's dark hair away from his eyes. He kissed her hand, "Please tell me I didn't really try to choke you to death."

Felicity bit her lip and smiled sheepishly, "You kinda did…"

"Kind of? Ray almost snapped your neck under his hands." Sara said with a laugh.

Felicity noticed Ray's eyes widen in shock.

"I'm so sorry Smoak, I—"

Felicity laughed, "It's fine. I know you didn't mean to." Ted sighed, "Don't feel bad Ray, I almost beheaded Sara with a blade."

"You mean _after_ I beat you up." Sara said with a grin before kissing his forehead. Ted winced, "Easy, my head still hurts a lot. Ray wasn't easy with the punches."

Ray smirked as he rubbed the sore pain on his rib, "Same here buddy."

Ted sat up and smiled, "You've got to admit I was about to pulverize you. If not for Sara, I would have won."

Ray arched his brow, "I wouldn't be bragging if I were you, last time I checked, I stopped you from breathing."

Felicity rolled her eyes, "It was a draw guys."

"Sure was." Ray and Ted muttered. Felicity and Sara laughed, "You two are hopeless without us anyway."

Ray arched his brow and frowned, "Ted and I are thankful that you two saved our lives… but aren't you two supposed to be in Starling?"

"You two say you needed help with the OMAC project? _Oui_?" Sara asked with a chuckle

Ted turned to Sara with a wide grin, "Wait does that mean you two are going to move to France? For sure?"

"Yup." Felicity said with a pop at the 'p'

Sara nodded, "In fact we already have our apartment and everything. That's why we came to you guys a week later."

Ray smirked, "What made you two change your mind?"

Felicity tapped her chin, "Let's see… beautiful city, delicious food, amazing potential boyfriends who speak French and happen to fight crime…"

"So we thought … why not?" Sara said completing Felicity's sentence with a shrug.

"I'd spin you around out of happiness, but my head is throbbing." Ted said with a wry smile. Sara laughed as she took Ted's arm, "Let's go get you some aspirin."

After Ted followed Sara, Felicity laughed as she stroked Ray's hair, "The day my boyfriend tried to kill me. That'll be an interesting story to tell my kids."

Ray smiled apologetically at her, "I'm still really sorry about that."

"Stop being sorry. I told you, I know it wasn't your fault." She looked away and sighed, "Plus I kind of deserved it."

Ray sat up and frowned, "What makes you say that? I hurt you, of course you didn't deserve that."

"I spent a whole year regretting that I chose Oliver over you." She held his face, "I'm not going to make that mistake again."

"And I'm never letting you walk away from me again." Ray stated without letting his eyes leave hers.

"Good." Felicity said with a content smile as his lips met hers.

'''''''''''''''''''''''

Ray and Felicity were walking hand in hand with ice-creams in their other hand.

"Ray, remember how after we started fake dating that you made rules for us."

Ray laughed, "What was the first one again?"

"First and foremost there must be absolutely no public display of affection at work." Felicity recited word for word before licking her ice-cream.

Ray smirked, "Interestingly you never did seem to pay attention to that rule.

Felicity rolled her eyes, "Hah. That's funny, because last time I checked, _you_ were the one who kept flirting with _me_." "You flirted back." Ray said with a smirk.

"Oh really?" Felicity said arching her brow with a laugh, "And what about the second rule? 'Kissing on the hand, cheek and head is allowed whereas kissing on the lips is forbidden' you broke that rule more than any of the others."

"You didn't seem to mind." Ray said with a chuckle.

"And last but not least, 'do not expect any special privileges because I'm dating you.'" Felicity said trying to mimic Ray's deep voice.

Ray rolled his eyes as they sat down on a bench, "Is there a reason why you're rehashing the past?"

She blushed, "Well. If we are going to be together _together_ I think we need rules again."

Ray arched his brow, "How many rules do you have in mind that we make?"

"Eleven." Felicity said with a cheerful grin. "Why so many?" Ray said as he watched Felicity type some things in her tablet. Felicity rolled her eyes, "Fine, I'll cut it down to six."

Ray frowned, "No."

"You're such a baby. Six isn't that many. Just read mine out loud so we are on the same page."

"And you call me the dork." Ray muttered. "Read!" Felicity said with a teasing grin. Ray arched his brow and frowned as he read the first rule,

_1) You are required to buy me a box of chocolate once a week._

"That is ridiculous." Ray stated.

"Fine. I'm joking about that one. Keep reading" Felicity said with a haughty smile.

_2) Stop frowning so much._

Ray's frown deepened, "I don't frown that much." Felicity arched her brow, "Yes you do." She poked his cheek, "You're doing it right now."

Ray plastered a fake smile, "Better?"

Felicity laughed, "You know what, I think I can deal with your frowning.

_3) Don't attempt cooking without supervision…ever._

Ray laughed, "I'll have to agree with you on that one."

Felicity pretended to gasp, "You actually agree with me on something." He rolled his eyes, "Don't keep your hopes up about that."

_4) Don't call me Felicity. It sounds weird when you say it._

"I like that rule Smoak." Ray said with a smile while twirling her hair with his fingers. Felicity laughed as Ray read the next one.

_5) Talk to me in French more._

Ray arched his brow, "…why?" She blushed, "Um…Personal preference reasons?"

Ray smirked, "And what's the sixth one."

Felicity adjusted her glasses, "It's not really a rule. I just want you to know I'm undeniably in love with you."

"Of course you are. I'm amazing." Ray said wiggling his brows.

"And I still think you're still a jerk." She mumbled while gazing into his eyes. Ray leaned in and smiled, "I know."

As their lips almost touched she placed her index finger on his lips, and glared into his eyes with a frown, "And if you break my heart, I will make sure delete destroy and demolish every electronic account you've ever owned."

Ray gently flicked her finger off his lips, "Being the Ex-Vice President of Queen Consolidated really toughened you up huh?"

"No. I'm just evil under an innocent disguise." She said with a wink.

"Should I be worried?" Ray asked arching his brow. As she was about to answer her phone rang. "Hello?" She asked.

_Felicity. This is Amanda Waller. A new mission just popped up that I was hoping you and your friends would be interested in helping._

Ray took the phone from Felicity's hand, "You're disturbing my date Waller. We can talk about this later."

_"Ray, give the phone back to Felicity!"_

Ray ended the line and handed the phone to Felicity. Felicity blinked in surprise, "Are you trying to sign a death wish? Do you just realize you cut Amanda Waller off?"

Ray shrugged and touched her cheek, "Now where were we before we were interrupted? Oh right, speaking in French… declaring your undying love for me and what not?"

Felicity rolled her eyes and smiled, "You never cease to amaze me with your cockiness."

Ray smiled slightly, "It's a gift." She sighed, "Things aren't going to be easy between us."

"I know." Ray admitted, "But we're going to make it work. You know why?"

"Why?"

Ray took her hand, _"Je suis indéniablement en amour avec vous aussi"_

Felicity smiled, "I hope you're going to tell me what that means."

He laughed and leaned in to kiss her before saying, "I'm definitely in love with you too."

By the time Felicity smiled their lips locked. At that moment everything was perfect. As their lips moved in sync against each other's Felicity could feel warmth spreading throughout her body, and from the way Ray kissed her back she could tell he was feeling the exact, same, thing.

* * *

**This is the second to last major chapter...I will be resuming school sometime around next week. :(**

**I will try to upload the bonus/final chapter to this story when I have time. Sorry if this story isn't as long as TDOAFO... but if you think about it, this was more of a continuum :)**

**So any thoughts on Tara .. Raylicity.. the atom suits? Leave a comment! :D**

**UPDATE!**

Ok so, a few people have been messaging me/commenting that I should reconsider on making the story longer like TDOAHO. I've thought about it...and I think I'll try to make it longer... but I have to warn you guys right now, in fact for a long time, I simply wont have the time to write. :( So the chapters will just trickle in slowly...**real slow.**

Again I'm ssooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the wait guys! Thank you for your patience! :)

xxx


End file.
